Los beneficios del sexo
by Takaita Hiwatari
Summary: Bien es sabido que practicar sexo a diario tiene muchas virtudes y es bueno para la salud. Descubre las ventajas del "deporte de cama" SasukexNaruto
1. Afrodisíaco

**Advertencias:** Shonen ai (relaciones sentimentales entre hombres) semi AU (¿Existe éste género? Es que por el simple hecho de que Sasuke esté en Konoha tan campante, le da un toque de AU xD) y lemon.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y cía. pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear este fanfic, **sin ánimo de lucro**.

**LOS BENEFICIOS DEL SEXO****:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 1: "Afrodisíaco":

Bien es sabido que practicar sexo a diario tiene muchas virtudes y es bueno para la salud:

Aumenta la esperanza de vida, previene la depresión, disminuye los problemas cardíacos, y la aparición de algún tipo de cáncer.

Te proporciona brillo en el cutis y el cabello.

Además, físicamente nos ayuda a mantener un mejor estado de salud, ya que la actividad sexual es una manera de ejercitar el cuerpo y de activar nuestro sistema cardiovascular.

Un adulto que goza de placer y de la sexualidad tiene mayor energía y actitud positiva ante la vida; proyecta, planea, actúa seguro y determinado en lo que quiere y esto es lo que le permite "rejuvenecer", deja de lado las ideas depresivas, la actitud pesimista y la soledad.

El placer libera endorfinas que son las responsables del estado de relajación que favorecen el sueño. Para los hombres que sufren insomnio, o para las personas con angustia y estrés, hacer el amor no deja de ser un buen método para atajarlos.

Esas eran, entre otras tantas cosas, las ventajas del "deporte de cama".

Y ella ya quería formar parte de la población con una vida sexual activa. Por eso, se había informado y había tomado medidas. Sabía que el chico con el que ella deseaba dar ese paso, no la aceptaría, así que había pensado en darle un "empujoncito" al chico de sus sueños: un afrodisíaco.

¡Oh, sí! Seguro que así Sasuke daría ese paso tan importante para ella, con ella. Y una vez que se hicieran uno, Sasuke ya no podría olvidarse de ella y volvería a buscarla sin necesidad de ningún afrodisíaco.

Una sonrisa avergonzada se dibujó en los labios de Sakura al pensar que su sueño por fin se haría realidad: Sasuke y ella, juntos.

Sabía que no sería lo más romántico del mundo, pero de alguna forma tenía que empezar todo aquello, y ya que Uchiha no daba indicios de querer un acercamiento, lo empezaría ella.

Aunque últimamente había notado a Sasuke estresado, cansado y bastante irritable. Sin bien Sasuke nunca había sido un chico agraciado con el don de la palabra, ahora ni siquiera gruñía. Tan sólo dedicaba miradas fulminantes a todo el mundo que osara acercarse demasiado. Esa actitud se había ganado un buen regaño de la quinta para él, pues la últimas misiones de Sasuke habían tenido algún que otro percance, aunque habían salido bien finalmente.

A veces veía al pelinegro caminar por pura inercia, con movimientos mecánicos, medio arrastrando los pies y totalmente desganado.

Por eso había salido esa tarde a comprar unas infusiones, entre ellas de Ginseng.

El Ginseng es una planta medicinal muy buena para el cansancio, capaz de devolver la energía perdida. También ayuda a reducir el insomnio y el estrés. Fortalece las defensas y previene la aparición de enfermedades. Además, es capaz de estimular la capacidad sexual, mejora la erección y aumenta el deseo sexual de las personas.

Sí, el Ginseng también era un afrodisíaco.

Aunque no había comprado demasiado. Solamente quería ayudar un poco a Sasuke para que se pusiera "alegre" con facilidad, no quería que se volviera un animal salvaje totalmente excitado y ansioso por desfogarse.

Observó satisfecha la pequeña bolsa de papel que llevaba entre los brazos. Sí, sin duda ayudaría a Sasuke-kun, y no sólo con su carácter más irritable de lo normal, también haría desaparecer su estrés.

―Me siento un poco avergonzada ―se susurró, sintiendo las mejillas algo calientes. ―Pero no me echaré atrás.

Tan distraída iba con sus pensamientos sobre su futuro feliz y su vida sexual activa con Sasuke, que no vio a Naruto que venía caminando de frente.

Uzumaki se detuvo a unos pasos de su amiga que se acercaba abrazando una pequeña bolsa de papel contra su pecho. Una bolsa idéntica a la que él llevaba también.

―¡Sakura-chan! ―la saludó con una sonrisa.

Pero ella no le escuchó, y no se detuvo hasta que chocó con el rubio. Naruto soltó lo que llevaba en la mano para sujetar a su amiga antes de que cayera al suelo, tomándola por los hombros.

―Sakura-chan… ¿Estás bien'ttebayo?

La chica parpadeó confusa, hasta que reconoció ese repetitivo "ttebayo" que sólo una persona pronunciaba sin descanso. Alzó la vista, atisbando un par de ojos azules que le observaban fijamente.

―Sí, estoy bien, Naruto. Gracias.

Se soltó del agarre, preguntándose en qué momento había llegado Naruto. No recordaba haberlo visto llegar. Alzó levemente las manos, descubriendo que no sostenía la bolsa.

―Toma´ttebayo, Sakura-chan. Se te ha caído esto.

Naruto se agachó y recogió un par de bolsas de papel del suelo, dándole una a su amiga y él quedándose con la otra.

―Nuestras bolsas son iguales ―volvió a hablar él. ―¿Qué has comprado?

La kunoichi sintió su rostro arder de repente, y comenzó a reír de forma estruendosa y frenética, causándole un leve escalofrío al rubio.

―Ya sabes, Naruto… Co-cosas para… ¡Medicinas!

―Oh, ya veo.

―¿Y tú que has comprado? ―preguntó, impaciente por cambiar de tema.

―Unas infusiones para el dolor de estómago. No sé porqué a veces después de comer ramen me duele. Sai dijo que sería buena idea comprarlas.

La chica suspiró al pensar que seguro el ramen que le provocaba dolor de estómago al rubio estaba más que caducado.

―¿Y adónde vas, Sakura-chan?

―¿Yo? ―preguntó tontamente. –Pues… iba a visitar a Sasuke-kun ―habló algo nerviosa. –Bu-bueno, es que… he comprado unas infusiones que serían de utilidad para ayudarle con su estrés ―confesó a medias.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza levemente con una expresión claramente confundida al notar el nerviosismo de ella. Se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza.

―No sé si eso sea buena idea´ttebayo, Sasuke últimamente tiene un humor que da miedo. La obaa-chan dice que probablemente esté estresado.

―Por eso mismo le haré una visita, le ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Tras escuchar las palabras de su amiga, quedó algo pensativo para después sonreír ampliamente y hablar totalmente animado.

―¡Claro! Yo también le haré una visita al teme. ¡Soy su mejor amigo, no puedo dejar que el estrés lo consuma!

―¿E-eh…? ¿Vas a ir ahora? ―preguntó decepcionada. Si Naruto iba a ir, les interrumpiría y su plan se iría por el desagüe. ―¡No puedes ir!

―¿Ah? ―una de las rubias cejas se arqueó en una clara señal de confusión y sorpresa. ―¿Por qué no?

―Porque… no creo que a Sasuke-kun le agrade ver a mucha gente a su alrededor ―se excusó con torpeza.

―Pero nosotros no somos "mucha gente" dattebayo. Somos sus amigos.

Ella suspiró derrotada. Lo mejor sería posponer su plan para el día siguiente para evitarse el mal trago de ser interrumpida. Tan sólo esbozó una sonrisa desganada y se despidió de Naruto, abrazando nuevamente la bolsa de papel contra su pecho mientras se alejaba.

.:**LOS BENEFICIOS DEL SEXO **SasukexNaruto** LOS BENEFICIOS DEL SEXO**:.

Sasuke estaba recostado boca arriba en el suelo de la sala de su casa, mirando fijamente el techo. Llevaba ropa cómoda; un pantalón grisáceo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y una camiseta negra de tirantes gruesos. Desde hacía rato estaba intentando conciliar el sueño en un vano intento de dormir la siesta, pero sus ojos estaban totalmente despiertos a pesar de que su cuerpo y mente se sintieran agotados.

Hacía días que no dormía bien, el sueño se le interrumpía varias veces y estaba totalmente frustrado. A pesar de terminar agotado por las misiones, no podía dormir una noche completa. Incluso había pasado por su cabeza la "brillante idea" de darse cabezazos contra la pared hasta caer inconsciente.

Tal vez un descanso le vendría bien, o visitar unas aguas termales.

―¡Oe! ¡Sasuke!

El inesperado grito le sacó un apenas perceptible respingo. Reconoció la voz de Naruto al instante, pero se sentía demasiado desganado como para ir a abrir la puerta.

―¡Sasuke teme, sé que estás ahí! ¡Abre la puerta´ttebayo!

Una de las comisuras de sus labios se alzó levemente al escuchar el demandante y a la vez disgustado tono de voz del rubio. Pero ya que los gritos continuaban, se decidió ir a abrir, deslizando la puerta de entrada a la casa de mala gana.

―¿Qué quieres?

Naruto detuvo sus gritos al instante al ver el rostro serio y levemente ojeroso de Sasuke, incluso juraría que las puntas de su negro cabello que siempre miraban hacia arriba, ahora se mostraban decaídas y levemente inclinadas hacia abajo.

―¡Woah! Tu cara da miedo ahora, Sasuke.

Y tuvo que atravesar un pie en la puerta cuando Uchiha la deslizaba para cerrarla nuevamente, frunciendo levemente el ceño al sentir dolor en el pie oprimido.

―¡Espera´ttebayo, teme!

―¡Largo! ―ordenó.

―¡No pienso irme! ―le discutió con firmeza. ―¡Te ayudaré a eliminar tu estrés!

Sasuke casi, casi, quiso carcajearse al escuchar eso. Lo que Naruto haría sería terminar de desquiciarle y provocar que su cabeza estallara.

―¡Déjame entrar! ―casi gritó, forcejeando por abrirla.

Uchiha no tenía ganas de seguir con ese juego infantil, así que soltó la puerta de golpe, provocando que ésta se abriera deslizándose con fuerza y que el rubio cayera de boca al suelo. Observó con diversión cómo Naruto se quejaba todavía desparramado en el suelo.

―¡Teme! ―gritó alzándose hasta quedar sentado. ―¡Maldito, lo has hecho a propósito´ttebayo!

Los ojos negros captaron una bolsa de papel en el suelo. Se agachó y la recogió, revisando su contenido en silencio y sin pedir permiso.

―¿Infusiones?

Uzumaki se incorporó y tomó la bolsa de las manos de su amigo, revisando por inercia también su interior como si nunca hubiese visto lo que contenía.

―Son sólo… ¡Un momento´ttebayo! ¡Esta bolsa no es mía!

―¿Qué estás diciendo?

―Esta es la bolsa de Sakura-chan ―explicó con brevedad, y después volvió a revisar el interior de la bolsa, haciendo memoria. ―Seguro que cuando chocó conmigo… Sí, ahí fue.

Sasuke vio una oportunidad para que su indeseado invitado se marchara y le dejara tranquilo.

―Deberías ir ahora y devolvérsela, dobe.

Pero Naruto no le escuchó; observaba repetidas veces la bolsa en su mano y después el rostro inexpresivo de su amigo. Sakura le había dicho que había comprado unas infusiones que serían de utilidad para el estrés de Sasuke, y él tenía esas infusiones en su mano.

¡Podía ayudar, al menos un poco, a Sasuke!

―¿Qué? ―preguntó el pelinegro al sentirse observado.

―¡Tengo la solución perfecta para ti dattebayo!

Uchiha observó con el ceño levemente fruncido como Naruto se descalzaba, le pasaba de largo, y caminaba a sus anchas por el lugar como su fuese su hogar.

Suspirando con resignación mientras cerraba la puerta, se encaminó a la sala con desgano y se sentó donde antes estuvo recostado.

Después de esperar minutos que le parecieron eternos, vio al rubio ingresar en la sala con un vaso entre las manos que tenía dibujado el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

―Aquí está´ttebayo, Sasuke ―se acercó al mencionado que se hallaba sentado en el suelo y le ofreció el vaso con una sonrisa amistosa. ―Esta infusión hará volar tu estrés.

Sasuke cerró los ojos un par de segundos, dejando escapar un corto suspiro totalmente desganado. Finalmente abrió los ojos de nuevo y tomó el vaso.

―¿Infusión de qué?

―No lo sé, pero Sakura-chan dijo que te ayudaría. Ella lo compró.

Esperó pacientemente a que su amigo se dignara a empezar a beber la infusión, pero éste tan sólo la observaba con una expresión dudosa, como si su contenido fuera veneno. Parpadeó confundido al ver cómo el vaso le era devuelto, y por pura inercia lo sujetó.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Bébetelo tú primero.

―¿Ah? ¿Por qué? Hay infusión de sobra, quedan como tres vasos más ―comentó inocente, sin entender al pelinegro.

―No lo hacía con intención de compartir la infusión, idiota ―contestó serio. –Sólo quiero comprobar que no sea algo mortal.

El cerebro de Naruto tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que Sasuke había querido decir. Primero le miró fijamente, después parpadeó repetidas veces, hasta que gradualmente su ceño se iba frunciendo y sus dientes empezaban a rechinar de la presión al apretarlos.

―¡Sasuke teme! ¡Me quieres utilizar como tu conejillo de indias!

―Algo así ―respondió con un gesto despreocupado.

―¡Maldito bastardo! ―le señaló de forma acusadora. ―Sakura-chan nunca haría algo que te dañara´ttebayo.

―Entonces no tendrás problema en beberla, dobe.

Naruto apretó el vaso en su mano, fulminando al otro con la mirada. Sin pensarlo más, alzó el vaso y se bebió el contenido con cierta prisa, provocando que parte del líquido se le deslizara por una de las comisuras de los labios hasta llegar a la barbilla. Cuando se apartó el vaso, dejó escapar un largo jadeo por la falta aire y se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios en un movimiento firme.

―¿Ves? Estoy vivo, idiota.

―Tal vez deberíamos esperar unos minutos para ver si ocurre algo ―comentó algo socarrón, esta vez con intención de molestar más a su rubio amigo. ―Tal vez te salga una erupción, o te vuelves más usuratonkachi de lo que ya eres.

Uzumaki se fue nuevamente a la cocina, murmurando mil maldiciones contra Sasuke y pisando con fuerza el suelo por el enojo.

―Ese idiota… ―murmuró Sasuke para sí mismo una vez se encontró solo. ―¿De verdad cree que una infusión me hará sentir mejor?

Alzó una mano y se masajeó una de las sienes con cierta pereza, le dolía la cabeza. Últimamente se sentía como Nara, todo el tiempo apático. Sólo le faltaba empezar a decir "Que problemático". Aunque también era cierto que la más mínima cosa le sacaba de quicio, y se agobiaba pronto. Pensaba que durmiendo se solucionaría todo eso, pero… ¡Oh! Resulta que tampoco podía dormir más de dos horas seguidas.

Y para rematar, estaban esas extrañas y molestas sensaciones que le invadían cada vez que tenía demasiado cerca a ese irritante rubio, dobe, gritón, cabeza hueca, torpe y usuratonkachi. No podía sacarse a ese tonto de la cabeza, y no entendía porqué.

Y eso le frustraba.

Había intentado de todas las formas posibles expulsar al dobe de su mente, pensando en otras cosas, o personas, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba volvía a visualizar en su cabeza esos ojos azules con su inseparable sonrisa feliz y despreocupada.

Resopló de forma sonora y cerró los ojos, intentando mantenerse sereno como siempre; y parecía que empezaba a funcionar…

―¡Sasuke!

…hasta que Naruto llegó dando ese estridente grito animado, como si hace un momento no hubiese salido de ahí farfullando malhumorado. Abrió los ojos, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

―¿Qué? ―cuestionó de mala gana.

El rubio se detuvo a su lado, ofreciéndole nuevamente un vaso con infusión que al final tomó. Sabía que el dobe no dejaría de insistir con eso, y lo mejor era hacerle caso de una vez antes de que le provocara un palpitante y más intenso dolor de cabeza.

―Beberemos juntos ―el rubio alzó otro vaso en su mano. ―¿Ves?

Sasuke contempló ambos vasos en silencio, notando que el suyo era más largo que el de Naruto, y por lo tanto tenía más de esa infusión.

―¿Por qué mi vaso es más grande?

―Había infusión para cuatro vasos, y yo ya he bebido uno. Esa es tu parte.

Uchiha chasqueó la lengua y finalmente probó el contenido de su vaso. Al menos, si esa dichosa infusión les provocaba la muerte, podría vengarse de Naruto en el "más allá" por ser tan dobe.

Vio cómo el otro tomaba asiento en el suelo frente a él, dando sorbos muy breves a la infusión y arrugando levemente la nariz después, como si el sabor le desagradara. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a estar ese tonto ahí? Ya se estaba bebiendo esa dichosa infusión, ¿por qué no se iba y le dejaba solo?

―¿Cuándo me beba esto te irás? ―cuestionó sin rodeos.

―¿Por qué tanta prisa, teme? ¡Me estás echando!

―Quiero estar solo.

Ambos se observaron en completo silencio, con el ceño levemente fruncido, viendo cómo de vez en cuando el otro daba leves sorbos de infusión. Y sin saber en qué momento fue, aquello se convirtió en una especie de competición por terminar antes que el otro, y pronto ambos empezaron a beber con algo más de prisa y dando cada vez tragos más largos.

Sasuke se alejó de la boca el largo vaso vacío y se limpió los labios con el dorso del puño, ocultando una leve sonrisa triunfante al ver que Naruto en ese momento bebía los últimos tragos.

―Puedes ser bueno engullendo ramen, pero eres pésimo bebiendo una infusión.

―¡Cállate, bastardo! ―protestó. –¡No me gusta el sabor, por eso no he podido terminarlo tan rápido´ttebayo! ―tras ese grito, su mirada se tornó pensativa. –Tal vez será por mezclar todas las infusiones ―comentó más bien para sí mismo, pero fue escuchado.

―¿Qué?

―Es que… ―se frenó un par de segundos en su explicación para esbozar una leve sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca. –como no estaba seguro de cuál de todas las infusiones era la que te aliviaría el estrés, las mezclé todas, por eso creo que tenía ese sabor ―al ver que los ojos negros se afilaban, agregó. ―¡Pero no te preocupes dattebayo! Sakura-chan dijo que había comprado todo eso para ti, así que no creo que sea algo malo.

―Hn ―gruñó resignado, de cualquier forma ya se lo había bebido.

El silencio reinó nuevamente. Sasuke esperando a que Naruto se largara de una vez; y Naruto escaneando a su amigo con la mirada, como si con eso pudiera averiguar porqué últimamente Sasuke estaba así, irritable al extremo, cuando siempre era tan calmado y tranquilo.

Pero por mucho que le observara, no sabía el porqué, así que lo mejor era preguntar.

―Sasuke… ¿hay algo que te moleste?

―Sí ―respondió sin rodeos. –Me molesta que sigas aquí. ¡Lárgate ya!

Uzumaki se cruzó de brazos, totalmente disgustado.

―¡Qué amargado! ¡A este paso el estrés te matará´ttebayo!

―Si no me mata el estrés, me matarás tú con infusiones de procedencia desconocida.

―¡Sólo quiero ayudar!

Iba a seguir protestando, pero se detuvo al ver a Sasuke alzar una mano y acariciarse la parte posterior del cuello con una expresión de ceño levemente fruncido, para después descender hasta acariciarse un hombro. Seguramente estaba tan tenso que hasta le dolía.

―¿Te duele?

―¿Tú qué crees, dobe? ―preguntó malhumorado, sin dejar de acariciarse el hombro.

Sin responder al insulto, se puso de pie y caminó con pasos seguros hasta situarse arrodillado detrás de Sasuke. Tomó la mano del pelinegro y la alejó del hombro.

―Déjame a mí´ttebayo ―habló posando las manos en los hombros del pelinegro y esbozando una sonrisa segura. ―¡Probarás el masaje de Uzumaki Naruto!

Sasuke abrió la boca para negarse y hasta amenazar de muerte al rubio si éste iniciaba con el mentado masaje, pero la queja murió en su garganta y entrecerró los ojos, complacido cuando los movimientos de las manos morenas sobre sus hombros iniciaron. ¿Quién diría que el dobe sabía dar un masaje decente?

―Estás… muy tenso, Sasuke.

―Cállate ―respondió al instante. Pero chasqueó la lengua al sentir que los movimientos sobre sus hombros se detenían. –He dicho que te calles, no que pares.

El rubio volvió a iniciar el masaje, esta vez murmurando algún que otro "teme" que era audible para Sasuke, pero que éste ignoraba.

―¿Me vas a decir qué te tiene tan irritado? Somos amigos dattebayo, te ayudaré en lo que sea.

Esperó con su poca paciencia a que Sasuke si dignara a hablar, pero el silencio fue su única respuesta. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro que removió levemente los negros cabellos de la nuca frente a él y le provocó un pequeño escalofrío al dueño de estos que él no notó por estar preguntándose qué demonios le ocurría a Sasuke.

Él era su amigo, su mejor amigo, y quería ayudarle fuera como fuera. Quería que Sasuke confiara en él. Aunque era consciente de que Uchiha nunca le había contado sus preocupaciones, temores y dudas; pero aun así, ahora que Sasuke y él habían retomado su amistad después de que éste regresara a la aldea, quería que todo fuera diferente en ese aspecto.

Pero también sabía que si presionaba a su amigo para que hablara, entonces éste se enfadaría y no hablaría ni golpeándole.

―Vamos, teme, será bueno hablarlo ―insistió con calma, no queriendo sonar muy desesperado para no alterar al otro. ―Tsunade no baa-chan me comentó que si tus próximas misiones las sigues realizando como la última vez, tendrá que ordenarte que te retires por un tiempo.

―Tsk…

―Kakashi sensei también está muy preocupado por ti´ttebayo. Y me preguntó si tenías algún problema amoroso.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó al instante, casi interrumpiendo a Uzumaki.

―Bueno… Kakashi sensei dijo que ese sería un buen motivo para que últimamente estés tan… así.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, observando fijamente el suelo, ya que no quería moverse para girar y atravesar los ojos azules con su mirada si eso significaba que el masaje terminaría.

―¿Así? ―reiteró con voz monótona.

―Apático, irritable, estresado…

El silencio reinó en la habitación.

Los ojos azules observaban medio hipnotizados la parte expuesta del blanco cuello, mientras sus manos no dejaban de masajear los anchos hombros.

Recordaba que Kakashi sensei le había dicho que ahora que Sasuke no estaba cegado por sus ansias de poder y venganza, era probable que acabara fijándose en alguien. Y que tal vez esa persona no le correspondía y de ahí el carácter irritable de Uchiha.

Pero no le cabía en la cabeza el hecho de que Sasuke hubiera podido ser rechazado por alguien. ¡Era imposible! Sasuke pertenecía al prestigioso clan Uchiha, era un genio, tenía talento y fuerza. Aunque de su carácter era mejor no hablar, y menos en ese momento. Aun así, Sasuke tenía muchas cualidades difíciles de ignorar.

¡Joder! ¡Si incluso a él le gustaba Sasuke!

Sobre cuándo se dio cuenta de que su mejor amigo le gustaba, no lo sabía con exactitud, y tampoco le era relevante saberlo. Simplemente Sasuke le gustaba, y ya. Pero a pesar de ser consciente de ello, su comportamiento con Uchiha había sido el mismo de siempre. No quería que nada cambiara entre ellos. Prefirió guardar sus sentimientos para sí mismo y dejar a la amistad por encima de ellos. Era obvio que no era, ni sería correspondido, por eso no quería destruir sus lazos con Sasuke por un imposible. Aunque no se sentía deprimido por ello, él era feliz estando a su lado, aun sólo como amigo o casi hermano.

―¿Es eso? ―volvió a cuestionar Naruto, curioso. Eso sería una gran ironía, Sasuke había estado durante años rechazando cualquier acercamiento con segundas intenciones de otras personas, y ahora él era el rechazado. ―¿Un problema amoroso?

Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño antes de contestar.

―¿Qué te hace pensar eso, dobe?

―¿Quién es? ¿Quién te gusta? ―se lanzó a preguntar sin pensarlo siquiera, presa de la curiosidad. ¿Qué tipo de persona le gustaría a su amigo?

La respuesta que recibió Naruto fue que Sasuke se removiera levemente, agitando uno de sus hombros con fuerza para deshacerse del contacto entre ambos y dando el masaje por finalizado.

―Ya fue suficiente por hoy. Vuelve a casa.

―¡No me voy a mover de aquí sin haberte ayudado!

―¡No tienes nada en lo que ayudar! ¡Lárgate!

―Tú… ¡teme!

Naruto se puso de pie y dejó escapar el aire por la nariz en un sonoro suspiro. Se desabrochó la chaqueta, dejándola completamente abierta al sentir algo de calor de repente. Caminó unos pasos hasta situarse frente al pelinegro que le observaba de vuelta, ceñudo.

―Si le quieres gustar a alguien, lo primero que tienes que hacer es quitar esa cara de teme que muestras todo el tiempo.

La negra mirada se afiló. ¡Maldito Kakashi! Por sus estúpidas suposiciones ahora tenía ahí al dobe molestando y agotando la mínima paciencia que le quedaba. Se puso de pie, intentando intimidar a Naruto para ver si así se marchaba de una vez, aunque sabía que era algo inútil, ese idiota parecía estar inmunizado a su mirada más fría.

―¡Yo te ayudaré´ttebayo!

Y ahí estaba, tal y como acaba de pensar, su mirada más heladora e intimidante no amedrentaba lo más mínimo al otro que sonreía como si nada.

―¡Uuf…! Sasuke, ¿no te parece que hace mucho calor aquí dentro? ―y como si se tratara de su propio hogar, caminó hasta la puerta corredera que daba al jardín interior de la casa y la abrió de par en par. Sonrió levemente. –Así está mejor.

Uchiha no dijo nada, pero interiormente agradeció que abriera la puerta porque él también estaba empezando a sentir calor de repente. Aquello le extrañó, ya que estaban a mediados de septiembre y la temperatura no era excesivamente alta como para que el calor también fuera insoportable dentro de casa. Además, hasta hace un instante estaba bien, pero de repente había sentido una oleada de calor nacerle desde adentro.

Naruto volvió a caminar hacia su amigo, esta vez retirándose la chaqueta en el camino y dejándola olvidada en el suelo sin nada de cuidado.

―Podría darte algunos consejos para…

La voz de Sasuke le interrumpió con un venenoso sarcasmo.

―¿El perdedor dando consejos?

Ni siquiera sentía ánimos de formar una sonrisa burlona, así que sus labios formaban una delgada línea recta. No se sintió satisfecho al ver el rostro enojado de Naruto, lo único que quería era que se fuera. Su ceño se frunció más al ver que la expresión enojada del rubio se transformaba en una sonrisa suficiente que le sacó más de quicio, aunque no lo demostró.

―Ya veo´ttebayo. ¿Todavía piensas eso de mí? ―sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios, tomó con un dedo el cuello de su camiseta de manga corta y tiró un poco en un intento de que entrara algo de aire. ―Siento decirte que nunca me he sentido inferior a ti. Ni una sola vez.

Por un segundo, Sasuke se había sentido algo atraído por la porción de piel morena que sus ojos alcanzaron a distinguir cuando Naruto tiró del cuello de su camiseta; pero al escuchar lo que dijo, frunció el ceño profundamente, apretando los dientes.

―Sólo eres un idiota con exceso de confianza.

Uchiha pensó que el otro haría un berrinche y se marcharía de una vez mientras le maldecía entre algún que otro "bastardo" y "teme", pero no, el dobe seguía ahí tan tranquilo.

―Y tú eres un frustrado no correspondido.

El pelinegro no quería caer en el juego infantil del otro y empezar a pelear como chiquillos idiotas. Pero eso no podía soportarlo, y además que su carácter extremadamente irritable no ayudaba. ¿¡Pero qué se creía ese idiota de Naruto para decirle algo como eso cuando él siempre había sido rechazado por Sakura!

Intentó no gritar al contestarle, y por suerte lo logró.

―El único no correspondido aquí, eres tú.

La sonrisa petulante de Naruto vaciló unos segundos, sintiéndose vagamente como si indirectamente Sasuke le estuviera diciendo que sus sentimientos por él no eran correspondidos. Y aunque eso era algo que él ya sabía, le causó una sensación desagradable.

―Ya lo sé dattebayo. Pero yo por lo menos no dejo que eso me amargue la vida como a cierto teme.

Con su paciencia al límite, Sasuke tomó del brazo a su amigo con firmeza y tiró de él para conducirlo a la puerta de entrada.

―Mis problemas son míos. Y dile al idiota de Kakashi que no soy un frustrado enamorado.

Cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, sintió la mano libre de Naruto sujetarle de su mano también libre y mirarle desafiante. ¿Por qué ese dobe tenía siempre que complicar tanto las cosas? No podía simplemente dejarse echar, no, primero tenía que resistirse y agotar su limitada paciencia.

Le sostuvo la mirada, indicándole de forma silenciosa que no iba a ceder y lo echaría de allí aunque sea a patadas. Se sintió algo abrumado cuando un ligero calor se acumuló en sus mejillas. Aunque pronto dejó de prestarle atención a eso y volvió a fijarse en los ojos azules, en el brillo decidido que estos cobraban cada vez que Naruto tomaba la determinación de hacer algo. Esa mirada era atrayente.

Una nueva oleada de calor le sacó de su ensoñación. El agarre que Naruto mantenía en su brazo de repente le quemaba, pero a la vez era algo agradable. Notó en las morenas mejillas un apenas perceptible rubor que no habría visto de no estar tan cerca de él. Descendió un poco más hasta llegar a los labios, ni muy delgados, ni excesivamente carnosos.

―¿Sasuke? ―preguntó en voz baja, curioso al notar que su amigo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, pero no le miraba a los ojos.

Una especie de corriente eléctrica sacudió ligeramente al mencionado al escuchar su nombre. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué de repente se sentía atraído a los labios contrarios de forma irracional? Una cosa era pensar en él casi todo el tiempo, y otra muy diferente sentir esa necesidad de tocarlo. No, no sólo tocarlo; sino palpar, acariciar, apretar, besar, lamer y morder cada parte de su cuerpo.

Pero de repente se sintió turbado por sus pensamientos y deseos. ¡Naruto era su amigo! ¡Un chico! ¿Acaso el estrés le había desquiciado? Respetaba y apreciaba al dobe más que a cualquier otra persona, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, muchas veces se preocupaba por él porque sabía de sobra lo impetuoso y torpe que a veces podía ser Uzumaki. ¡Pero de ahí a desear… "eso", era demasiado!

Por su parte, Naruto observaba curioso el semblante ausente de su amigo. Parecía meditar algo, con su seriedad de siempre, aunque le causaba algo de gracia el leve rubor notable en las pálidas mejillas. Vio a Sasuke apartar la mirada mientras fruncía el ceño y se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior. Eso le sacudió, deseando de forma fugaz ser él quien le mordiera. Agitó levemente la cabeza, tenía que centrarse y no pensar en eso. Era cierto que esa no era la primera vez que por su cabeza pasaban pensamientos de ese tipo, pero no entendía porqué ahora lo deseaba más que nunca, con mayor intensidad. Hasta la fecha había logrado controlar bien sus impulsos y no fastidiar su amistad, pero ahora… su cuerpo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estar cerca, muy cerca del otro.

Inconscientemente, afirmó el agarre que mantenía en el brazo de Sasuke y acortó un poco la distancia entre sus cuerpos, logrando llamar la atención del otro y que los ojos negros se posaran en él. Pensó que Uchiha se alejaría al invadir su espacio personal, pero éste no se movió un ápice de su lugar. Podía escuchar vagamente una lejana voz en alguna parte de su cabeza gritarle que se detuviera, pero su cuerpo no respondía a esa orden. No quería.

¿Qué pasaría… si besaba a Sasuke?

Naruto se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, anticipándose al contacto repentinamente necesitado. Le sorprendió el ver cómo su amigo le observaba fijamente, inmutable, como si le estuviera esperando. Cuando sus narices estaban a punto de chocar, Uzumaki ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, dando la casualidad de que Sasuke había decidido también girar la cabeza en esa dirección, y las puntas de sus narices se encontraron. Naruto probó ladeando la cabeza en dirección contraria justamente cuando el pelinegro también lo hacía, y sus narices volvieron a chocar.

Una risa fresca y divertida se escuchó de Naruto, mientras que Sasuke tan sólo emitió un leve gruñido de frustración.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, tomó el rostro de Uchiha entre sus manos con suavidad para evitar que se moviera y se acercó hasta que sus labios finalmente se encontraron en un suave apretón superficial. Ese no era exactamente el contacto que deseaba; anhelaba probar el sabor de Sasuke, pero no quería precipitarse más de lo que ya lo hacía hasta ver la reacción de su amigo. Se separó lo justo para contemplar los ojos negros, esperando que éste dijera algo, pero el silencio fue su respuesta. Conociendo a Sasuke, si aquello le hubiera molestado habría dicho algo, así que… ¿eso quería decir que no le molestaba?

Sintiendo mayor confianza volvió a acercarse, y en esta ocasión lamió el labio inferior un par de veces, sintiendo un leve escalofrío en el otro que le gustó.

―Abre la boca ―susurró.

Uchiha no tenía intención de obedecer aquel mandato, pero por pura inercia separó un poco los labios, sintiéndose en el fondo curioso y algo ansioso.

El cuerpo de Naruto se estremeció en el momento que cazó los labios contrarios. Eran suaves y cálidos. Sentía como si su boca y la de Sasuke encajaran a la perfección. Algo ansiosa, su lengua se abrió paso en la cavidad que le esperaba entreabierta, en busca de la contraria. Apenas rozó la lengua de Sasuke, su interior se agitó, y el calor de su rostro parecía descender a otra parte de su cuerpo. No esperaba que besar a Sasuke le encendería tanto, sólo le estaba besando, ni siquiera se había atrevido a comenzar a acariciarle o algo más. Le seguía sujetando en rostro, en un intento de que éste no se alejara pronto. Quería besar a Sasuke hasta terminar sin aliento.

Uchiha frunció levemente el ceño al notar el juego de Naruto, ya que cada vez que la lengua del rubio incitaba a la suya con efímeros toques y él pretendía profundizar el contacto, ésta se alejaba. Así que para terminar con eso, su lengua empujó a la contraria, siendo él esta vez quien invadiera la boca ajena. Tomó el moreno cuerpo por la cintura en un agarre firme y posesivo, y lo estampó contra la pared más cercana, sacando un ruidito de sorpresa ahogada de Uzumaki que él aprovechó para finalmente enredar sus lenguas. El calor de su cuerpo crecía, y algo incómodo, lo sentía concentrarse en su vientre y un poco más abajo, acompañado de una especie de cosquilleo. No podía ser que por un beso su cuerpo reaccionara así. Intentó calmarse un poco para controlar aquella sensación, pero el estar casi literalmente comiéndole la boca a Naruto como si su vida dependiera de ello, y tener ese cuerpo tan cerca, definitivamente no ayudaba.

Sintiendo la necesidad de aire, algo renuente se alejó un poco, viendo al rubio tan jadeante como él, sólo esperaba no estar igual de ruborizado. Un delgado hilo de saliva unió sus bocas por unos segundos hasta romperse.

Por más que lo intentó, Naruto no pudo reprimir una fugaz sonrisa de felicidad al pensar que Sasuke le correspondía. Sabía que el pelinegro no era un as con las palabras, por eso estaba seguro de que le había dicho que le correspondía a través de ese beso que todavía le tenía algo embobado. Jamás en su vida imaginó algo como eso, se había hecho a la idea de que lo máximo que podría obtener de Sasuke era su amistad y un cariño parecido a la hermandad; y pensó que eso sería suficiente. Pero ahora no pensaba igual, quería más de Sasuke. Quería todo de Sasuke.

Y lo obtendría en ese momento.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola a todos! ^^

¿Qué te ha parecido este primer capítulo? Me gustaría saberlo. Ero sennin me está ayudando a finalizar el capitulo 2 xD Qué mejor sensei que él para escribir este tipo de relatos, jaja…

Sólo por si alguien se lo está preguntando… no, no me he olvidado de "_Kitsune no kokoro_" Lo actualizaré muy pronto ^^

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Los resultados del afrodisíaco

**LOS BENEFICIOS DEL SEXO****:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 2: "Los resultados del afrodisíaco":

Finalmente, las manos de Uzumaki abandonaron su lugar en el pálido rostro para deslizarse hasta enredarse en los negros cabellos de la nuca, y le atrajo un poco hacia él al notar a Sasuke algo reacio a iniciar un nuevo acercamiento. Pensó que tal vez se sentía algo cohibido, así que no le dio demasiada importancia a esa actitud. Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos negros, descendió una de sus manos hasta posarla sobre una de las de Uchiha que todavía permanecía sujetándole de la cintura. Despacio, guió a la blanca mano con la suya hasta que ambas se perdieron bajo su camiseta, instándole a que le acariciara el costado y el vientre. Acercó los labios al lóbulo de una de las orejas, rozándolo.

―Tócame ―le susurró con voz suave, para después deslizar la lengua por el contorno de la blanca oreja.

Si Naruto hubiera visto la expresión de Sasuke, habría pensado que Uchiha ni siquiera se había inmutado por lo que le acababa de decir. Pero lo cierto era que el interior del pelinegro se sentía hervir tras escuchar aquello, deseando cada vez con más fuerza obedecer a ese susurro de Uzumaki y empezar a tocarle de una vez. Pero le seguía confundiendo el hecho de que ese repentino deseo parecía haber surgido de la nada, y parecía que no iba a desaparecer hasta que obedeciera a sus instintos.

Sin moverse un ápice, permitió que Naruto guiara su mano libremente, disfrutando en silencio de sentir la cálida y suave piel morena bajo la yema de sus dedos. Dos de sus dedos se toparon con el pezón derecho, y al instante escuchó un suave jadeo muy cerca de su oreja, provocándole un leve escalofrío y un inquietante hormigueo en el bajo vientre.

―Vamos, Sasuke´ttebayo. ¿Qué pasa? ―cuestionó en voz baja, pero eso no impidió que en sus palabras se apreciara un cierto toque ansioso e impaciente. ―Atrévete. No seas tímido.

Extrañamente, Sasuke estuvo a punto de replicar y decirle que no era tímido, que el problema ahí era que él de repente era demasiado lanzado. Pero antes siquiera de poder abrir la boca, sus dos dedos habían empezado a rozar con suavidad el pezón a su alcance, como si tuvieran vida propia. Al instante fue recompensado con un ligero temblor del rubio y otro suave jadeo que golpeó de lleno en su oreja. Pensó que Naruto era demasiado sensible, pues apenas lo había rozado y reaccionaba así, pero interiormente aquello le agradó, el saber que podía alterarle de ese modo.

Movido por la curiosidad mezclada con sus ansias por tocar, coló la otra mano bajo la camiseta de Uzumaki y con ambos pulgares estimuló los dos pezones lentamente, sintiéndolos rápidamente duros y erectos. Apretó los dientes y un suave gruñido quedó ahogado en su garganta al sentir de forma inesperada los dientes del rubio clavarse en la parte baja de la curvatura de su cuello, empezando a succionar después.

―Oi, dobe… ―comenzó a decir en voz baja. ―Deja de hacer eso, pareces un mosquito.

Al instante Naruto se separó y emitió una leve risa, aunque evidentemente divertido. Paseó un dedo sobre la marca que se empezaba a tornar rojiza en la blanca piel. Deseó jugar un poco más, molestar a Sasuke dejando numerosas de esas marcas por todo su cuerpo, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba se sentía más acalorado y con una incómoda molestia creciendo dentro del pantalón. La apremiante necesidad de sentirse unido a Sasuke era cada vez más intensa.

Le avergonzó un poco el hecho de calentarse con apenas un par de caricias y un beso. Mientras que Sasuke seguía teniendo esa expresión impasible de siempre, a excepción de un leve rubor en las mejillas y que también parecía acalorado como él. Ese teme… a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, seguía con ese rostro tranquilo. Quería hacer desaparecer esa expresión al menos un momento, que Sasuke se desatara y expresara lo que sentía al menos un poco. De forma repentina, colocó ambas manos en los glúteos del pelinegro y los apretó levemente antes de atraerle hacia él. Gimió quedo cuando su excitación chocó con la otra, y pudo comprobar que Sasuke también se sentía excitado. Frunció levemente el ceño al pensar que el idiota se estaba conteniendo tras esa máscara de expresión inmutable.

Sasuke dejó lo que hacía y apoyó las manos en la pared, a ambos lados del rostro del rubio, al sentir como éste de repente le atraía hacia él. Apretó los labios para ahogar un jadeo que luchaba por salir en el momento en que sus miembros despiertos se tocaron a través de la ropa. Aunque escuchó un pequeño gemido de Naruto. Pudo notar que el otro de repente le observaba ceñudo, y no entendía a qué venía esa mirada. Le tomó por sorpresa el repentino movimiento de caderas de Uzumaki, el cual todavía no le soltaba de su agarre en los glúteos; e inspiró hondo en un vano intento de ahogar en esta ocasión un gemido al sentir la constante fricción entre sus miembros. Sintiéndose hipnotizado por las sensaciones placenteras que eso le provocaba, movió también la cadera, empujándola y restregándola con la contraria. Aunque le frustraba el hecho de no poder acallar por más tiempo los sonidos que querían salir de sus labios firmemente cerrados. Y entonces, cuando vio la boca entreabierta de Naruto, jadeando de vez en cuando, no lo pensó y cazó sus labios en un beso para silenciarse a sí mismo.

Uzumaki permitió que la lengua de su amigo invadiera su boca, disfrutándolo más que el beso anterior por el simple hecho de que fue Sasuke quien lo inició. Se preguntó si su amigo le dejaría ir un poco más allá en ese encuentro. Ambos se sentían excitados sin apenas haberse tocado, así que supuso que tal vez el pelinegro sentía la misma necesidad que él. Con ambas manos tanteó el borde del pantalón de Uchiha, era elástico y no tenía botón o cremallera. Con movimientos sutiles tiró de el hasta que este se deslizó solo por las blancas piernas hasta quedar en el suelo. Se apegó un poco más a la pared, separando su cuerpo del otro para poder colar una mano entre ellos y empezar a tantear con suaves roces el miembro de Sasuke todavía atrapado en la ropa interior.

Recibió gustoso un gemido ahogado, aunque había sonado opacado al tener todavía sus bocas unidas. Con más confianza, continuó acariciándole, sintiendo los estremecimientos que recorrían al pelinegro cada vez que aplicaba algo de presión a los insistentes roces de su mano en aquella parte.

Con un movimiento brusco, Sasuke dio por finalizado aquel asfixiante beso. Completamente azorado, aunque disimulándolo bastante bien a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, apoyó la frente en la de Naruto. Respiraba agitado por la nariz, aunque llegó el momento en que sentía que no podía tomar el aire que necesitaba y abrió ligeramente la boca, jadeando de vez en cuando. Empujó la cadera contra la morena mano, ansioso por intensificar el contacto. Una especie de niebla parecía haber oscurecido sus pensamientos anteriores. Ya no importaba que estuviera haciendo ese tipo de cosas con Naruto, otro chico, quien consideraba su rival, mejor amigo y casi hermano.

No importaba en absoluto.

Sólo quería sentir más y más, apagar de una vez el sofocante calor que parecía estar concentrado en sus entrañas, quemándole.

Llevó las manos al cierre del pantalón de Naruto y lo abrió, bajándolo de un firme tirón que le hizo parecer desesperado ante los ojos azules, aunque no le importó.

Porque realmente se empezaba a desesperar.

Naruto dejó escapar un sonido de satisfacción al sentir las primeras caricias sobre su excitación, aunque pensó que aquello se sentiría más agradable si pudiera sentir el toque de piel contra piel, y no a través de la tela de la ropa interior. Se acercó a la boca entreabierta de Sasuke y con la punta de la lengua le acarició un par de veces el labio inferior. Interiormente sonrió al notar que la lengua de Uchiha salía de su escondite, buscando toparse con la suya.

Ambas lenguas se encontraron fuera de sus bocas, dándose suaves toques, rozándose, lamiéndose y queriendo enredarse. La saliva escurrió por ambas barbillas en delgados hilos.

Y cuando a ambos les recorrió una especie de corriente eléctrica por toda la espalda, Uzumaki fue el primero en detenerse y separarse, ganándose una mirada interrogante y de leve reproche de parte del pelinegro que ignoró. Con la vergüenza velada por la excitación que sentía, se retiró el protector de la frente y la ropa interior. Emitió un imperceptible suspiro aliviado al sentir su miembro libre. Ayudándose de sus propios pies, sin cuidado alguno pateó sus ropas a un lado, y cuando llevó la mirada hacia Sasuke le descubrió haciendo lo mismo que él acababa de hacer: pateando su pantalón y ropa interior a un lado con un movimiento de pie.

Los ojos azules y los ojos negros observaron el cuerpo que tenían delante, desnudo de cintura para abajo.

Sasuke parpadeó al sentir cómo el rubio le tomaba de la mano y la acercaba a su boca, lamiendo y empapando de saliva tres de sus dedos. Un hormigueo intenso le azotó en el bajo vientre, viendo con detalle y permitiendo libremente que Naruto se introdujera sus dedos en la boca. El interior de aquella boca era cálido, y era como si esa calidez se contagiara a través de sus dedos hasta extenderse por todo su cuerpo y concentrarse en su zona baja.

El rubio apartó los dedos cuando los consideró lo suficientemente húmedos. Soltó la mano de Sasuke, esperando que hiciera lo previsto, pero su amigo parecía haberse quedado congelado.

―Date prisa´ttebayo. La saliva… se secará.

Parpadeó curioso al ver cómo los ojos negros se tornaban confundidos. Era como si Sasuke no tuviera idea de qué hacer. Y en ese momento, como un golpe le llegó la posibilidad de que seguramente era virgen. O tal vez sí lo había hecho con mujeres, pero nunca con hombres y por eso su amigo parecía tan perdido en lo que hacer.

Algo dubitativo, tomó la mano de Uchiha y la acercó hasta que los blancos dedos rozaron la línea que separaba sus nalgas. Tragó duro antes de hablar.

―Aquí… Mételos con cuidado.

El pelinegro abrió levemente los ojos en señal de sobresalto y alejó la mano con rapidez.

―¿Qué? ¡No! ―sentenció.

Le sorprendió la tajante negativa. Nunca pensó que se negaría con esa vehemencia.

Aunque seguro Sasuke se negaba porque no quería prepararle, y no porque no quisiera llegar hasta el final. Frunció levemente el ceño ante eso. No se iba a dejar penetrar así sin más, sería demasiado doloroso. Primero prefería morirse de la excitación.

―Pues entonces tenemos un problema, teme ―arrugó más profundamente el ceño en señal de disgusto. ―A no ser… que tú…

―¡Nunca!

Naruto suspiró de forma pesada. No le había dado tiempo de ofrecerle a Sasuke la opción de ser el pasivo y ya se había negado de esa forma que parecía que se le iba la vida en ello. El maldito bastardo se lo ponía difícil. No quería prepararle, y tampoco quería ser el pasivo.

Él siempre imaginó que si alguna remota vez en su vida llegaba a tener la suerte de tener sexo con Sasuke, sería… mucho mejor que eso. La verdad, siempre pensó que Sasuke le haría retorcerse y gritar de placer hasta quedar afónico y sin fuerzas. Aunque ya que habían empezado, quería terminar aquello. Alzó una mano, contemplándola fijamente.

―Bueno´ttebayo, supongo que no queda más remedio.

Sasuke observó como el rubio se acercaba tres dedos a la boca, lamiéndolos y empapándolos en saliva.

―Naruto. ¿Qué…?

Pero no terminó la pregunta porque fue interrumpido.

―Espero que cuando sea tu turno me arranques por lo menos un par de gemidos.

Y sin prestar atención a si Uchiha iba a rebatir algo por su comentario, acercó los húmedos dedos a su propia entrada y la rozó un poco con la yema del dedo medio. Estaba algo indeciso, nunca había hecho algo como eso. Finalmente, se armó de valor y cerró los ojos, apretando los labios al tiempo que empujaba el dedo en su interior lentamente.

El pelinegro parecía haberse quedado estupefacto observando la escena. ¿Dónde demonios había aprendido eso Naruto? Había sido un ingenuo al pensar que el dobe era virgen. Después de todo habían estado años sin verse, y debía de reconocer que Uzumaki se había transformado en un muchacho atractivo, aunque igual de idiota que siempre, y tal vez ya había tenido una relación con alguien. Frunció levemente el ceño, sintiéndose algo celoso, aunque en voz alta nunca lo admitiría.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una queja apagada de Naruto, el cual se hallaba todavía con los ojos cerrados y el rostro algo inclinado, como intentando mantenerse tranquilo.

―Nu-nunca imaginé… que molestara tanto, dattebayo ―masculló bajito.

El rubio soltó un pesado suspiro y chasqueó la lengua después de introducirse un tercer dígito. La saliva no ayudaba mucho, no era muy buen lubricante. Tal vez debería haber probado con aceite, o cualquier otra cosa. Lo único "bueno" del asunto era que como él mismo se estaba preparando, podía hacerlo al ritmo que quisiera sin hacerse más daño del necesario; aunque por otro lado, ya se sentía bastante excitado como para ir despacio.

Entreabrió los ojos, atisbando a Sasuke frente a él que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, aunque seguía teniendo ese tinte de expectación.

―Oe, Sa–Sasuke´ttebayo…

El mencionado tan sólo alzó la mirada, encarando los entornados ojos azules.

―Tú… ¿alguna vez…? ―comenzó a preguntar Uzumaki, dubitativo. ―¿Con un hombre has…?

El blanco rostro de Sasuke se ruborizó un poco más al entender aquellas preguntas a medias.

―No soy un santurrón ―contestó con voz grave. ―¿Por quién me tomas?

―No pregunto por eso, teme ―masculló frunciendo levemente el ceño. ―Es sólo que no pensaba que fueras gay.

El comentario le llegó a Uchiha como una patada en su hombría. Por no parecer un mojigato frente a Naruto, había quedado como un homosexual.

Bueno, sí, estaba a punto de hacer "eso" con su mejor amigo, pero eso no le convertía en gay. Nunca se había sentido atraído hacia los hombres lo más mínimo. Es más, no entendía porqué su cuerpo se había calentado tanto al sentir a Naruto tan cerca. Tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que nunca podía sacárselo de la cabeza, o tal vez el estrés le había vuelto loco de remate. ¡No lo sabía!

Al igual que tampoco entendía porqué a pesar de llevar un rato sin hacer caso a su palpitante miembro, su excitación no había bajado; al contrario, parecía querer crecer al contemplar al rubio preparándose entre suaves y apagados sonidos de molestia, con las mejillas sonrojadas, el ceño levemente fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados y brillantes.

Se mordió el labio inferior de forma sutil, apenas rozándolo con los dientes, sintiendo una asfixiante necesidad. Tal vez no era homosexual, pero no podía negar que eso que Naruto despertaba en él era una fuerte atracción y deseo.

Uzumaki retiró sus dedos cuando se creyó suficientemente preparado. No se había creído del todo que Sasuke ya hubiese tenido otras experiencias con hombres, sobretodo porque le veía muy quieto e indeciso, aunque le daría el beneficio de la duda por ahora. Tal vez Uchiha sólo se sentía intimidado por hacer ese tipo de cosas con su mejor amigo. Y porqué no decirlo, también le gustaría ser el primero para Sasuke.

Respiró profundo y giró hacia la pared, apoyando las manos en ella mientras separaba un poco las piernas, dándole la espalda al pelinegro. En esa postura sería más cómodo, aunque estaba convencido de que de todas formas dolería como mil demonios. Después de todo, era su primera vez.

Parpadeó al no sentir nada por parte de Sasuke. Le estaba poniendo de mal humor la inactividad del pelinegro. Tal vez habría obtenido más placer satisfaciéndose a sí mismo mientras pensaba en Sasuke. Giró un poco la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

―¿Qué estás esperando´ttebayo? ―protestó, haciendo evidente su mal humor. ―No me digas que además de estresado, ahora eres miedoso.

Uchiha arrugó profundamente el ceño. ¡Maldito Naruto! ¡Nadie le llamaba cobarde! En un arrebato de decisión, con las dos manos agarró con firmeza la morena cintura y se acercó hasta que su excitación rozó las nalgas del rubio.

El chico de las marcas en las mejillas se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir el repentino agarre en la cintura, firme y decidido. Tal vez no debía de haber llamado miedoso a Sasuke, porque quizá ahora en venganza le penetraría de un solo movimiento despiadado. Se removió un poco, logrando únicamente que las manos blancas se aferraran más a su cintura para detenerle.

―Sasuke… espera, no quise decir…

―¿Quién es el miedoso ahora?

Naruto se mordió la lengua para no empezar a insultar al pelinegro, no estaba en una muy buena posición en ese momento como para permitirse hacer algo así.

Por su parte, Uchiha descendió las manos hasta posarlas en las nalgas del rubio. Las acarició y apretó un poco antes de separarlas ligeramente para poder abrirse paso, aunque no era sencillo. Tuvo que sujetar su miembro con una mano para facilitar la entrada. Se vio obligado a detenerse cuando sólo había introducido el glande, apretando los dientes al sentir la opresiva calidez del interior de Naruto. Intentó entrar un poco más, pero era como si el cuerpo de Uzumaki se negara a recibirle y aquella presión en su miembro se estaba volviendo dolorosa.

―¡No vayas a entrar de golpe! ―exclamó Naruto, totalmente azorado.

―C–como si pudiera… hacerlo.

Nuevamente empujó la cadera en un intento de abrirse paso, pero se detuvo al escuchar una leve queja de dolor, siendo consciente de que aquello no sólo le dolía a él, sino también a Naruto.

Uzumaki cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo continuos espasmos de dolor recorrerle. Sabía que aquello dolería más por no estar bien lubricado, aunque no imaginó cuánto. En el fondo sentía deseos de alejar al pelinegro de una patada, pero otra parte de él quería que aquello continuara hasta pertenecerle completamente a Sasuke. El dolor le hacía tensarse, y el estar tenso le provocaba más dolor. Era un círculo vicioso insoportable. No fue consciente de que había dejado de respirar hasta que sintió la falta de aire, y recobró el aliento algo jadeante.

Se inclinó un poco más en la pared, mientras que sus manos todavía apoyadas ahí se convirtieron en dos puños fuertemente cerrados.

Visualizó su erección desatendida, tal vez estimulándola podría compensar un poco la sensación de dolor. Sin nada de cuidado, escupió en la palma de una de sus manos para que así se deslizara mejor sobre su miembro, en otro vano intento de lubricante. Comenzó estimulando el glande, presionando levemente y disfrutando del hormigueo que pareció azotarle hasta los dedos de los pies. Deslizó las caricias hasta el tronco, masajeándolo de forma insistente. La sensación fue placentera. Suspiró hondo, de forma sonora, y aumentó un poco la intensidad.

A los oídos de Sasuke llegaron varios suspiros y gemidos apagados que le llamaron la atención. Observó a Naruto con más detalle, o al menos lo que podía ver de él, descubriendo que sólo tenía una mano apoyada en la pared. Pero volviendo a lo suyo, intentó empujar de nuevo, notando que esta vez podía entrar con algo más de facilidad, y percibiendo a simple vista que Uzumaki no parecía estar tan tenso como hace un momento. Exhaló aire de forma sonora cuando se supo dentro de Naruto, envuelto en esa apretada calidez que le incitaba a moverse.

Y así lo hizo.

Salió un poco y volvió a entrar, escuchando un breve sonido por parte del rubio que no supo identificar si fue de dolor o satisfacción. Con un brazo rodeó la cintura de Naruto y su otra mano la apoyó en la pared, en el lado donde Uzumaki no se sostenía. Continuó embistiendo, sintiéndose a cada momento más seguro en sus movimientos.

―Sa–Sasuke…

Escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado de aquella forma le provocó una especie de latigazo placentero que le recorrió por completo. La voz de Naruto se había escuchado tan… no sabía cómo definirlo.

―Sasuke…

Estimulante, tal vez ese sería el termino, ya que le incitaba a continuar y no detenerse por nada del mundo. Sus arremetidas cobraron más fuerza, su respiración se había vuelto pesada y jadeante, y sentía tensos los músculos, en especial las piernas.

Ayudándose del brazo que mantenía rodeado a Uzumaki, cada vez que le penetraba le atraía hacia él para que fuera más profundo. Su mano sobre la pared se cerró en un puño. Aquello era tan placentero que hasta parecía ser irreal.

Naruto había cerrado los ojos en un intento de intensificar las sensaciones. No escuchaba a Sasuke gemir, pero sí escuchaba su rápida respiración jadeante. Sasuke no le acariciaba, ni le besaba, pero sentía el abrazo firme y posesivo que mantenía en él. Hasta en una situación así, su amigo no era muy expresivo. Bueno, después de todo se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke, él siempre era así.

Un verdadero teme, pero así le quería.

Más de una vez el nombre del pelinegro se le escapó en un gemido, ya que a veces las embestidas le provocaban unas sensaciones muy intensas: calor, presión, cosquilleo…

Ya no podía aguantar más, sentía que pronto terminaría. Apretó los labios al tiempo que aceleraba el movimiento de su mano al masturbarse. Sintió el agarre de Sasuke afianzarse más, si es que se podía, y de un momento a otro notó un estremecimiento en el pelinegro y una húmeda calidez llenando su interior.

―Naruto…

Todavía sintiendo a Uchiha moverse levemente, terminando de eyacular en su interior, el escucharle gemir su nombre con esa voz ronca y fatigada le llevó al orgasmo, provocándole un estremecimiento que le azotó por completo y le hizo contraer su entrada inconscientemente al tiempo que se derramaba en su propia mano y la pared.

Los dos chicos permanecieron en esa posición un momento más, exhaustos e intentando regular sus respiraciones.

El rubio emitió un apagado sonido de molestia cuando Sasuke abandonó su cuerpo sin mucho cuidado, y no tardó en sentir el semen de Uchiha descender por sus nalgas y muslos.

Sasuke llevó ambas manos a la cintura de Naruto, sujetándolo cuando éste quiso dejarse caer de rodillas en el suelo sin ningún cuidado. Se arrodilló despacio, llevando a Uzumaki con él.

―Naruto…

―Estoy bien´ttebayo –interrumpió.

El chico de ojos azules se pasó una mano por la frente, retirando algunas rebeldes gotas de sudor que hacían que su flequillo se pegara a su piel. Parpadeó un par de veces, algo incrédulo con lo que acababa de ocurrir. Primero Sasuke y él estaban fulminándose con la mirada, su amigo intentando echarle de su casa y él totalmente empeñado en quedarse para ayudarle con su estrés, y un minuto después estaban besándose como si no fuese a haber un mañana.

Él siempre había sabido controlar bien su deseo por Uchiha, ¿por qué ahora no había podido? De la nada había surgido un fuego sofocante que le instaba a mantener contacto con otro cuerpo, con Sasuke. Además, ambos se habían excitado con una facilidad pasmosa.

Tragó duro al recapacitar nuevamente en lo que habían hecho.

Sasuke y él…

Ellos habían…

A pesar de estar seguro de sus sentimientos hacia su amigo… ¿Era normal sentirse así de abatido después de la primera vez?

Quiso girar para ver la expresión de Sasuke y así saber si se sentía igual que él, pero recordó que sería algo inútil, su amigo siempre, bajo cualquier circunstancia, mostraba un rostro impasible.

Algo incómodo, carraspeó levemente y dejó escapar un suspiro.

―Mn… Sasuke ―le llamó dubitativo.

Nada más pronunciar su nombre, dejó de sentir el agarre en la cintura y escuchó cómo de forma precipitada su amigo se ponía de pie y caminaba unos pasos. Con curiosidad volteó, encontrando al pelinegro poniéndose la ropa interior. Sintiéndose tontamente avergonzado, llevó la mirada a la pared frente a él, descubriendo rastros de su propio semen manchándola, y eso provocó que sintiera hasta sus orejas arder debido al sonrojo.

El escuchar la voz de Sasuke hablándole con calma y un toque de seriedad le llamó la atención.

―Limpia eso.

―¿Qué…?

Giró la cabeza nuevamente para encararle, viendo a Sasuke caminar por el pasillo, alejándose con su pantalón echado sobre el hombro derecho.

―Tú lo has manchado, tú lo limpias.

Naruto no pudo reclamar nada, aunque tampoco sabía si quería hacerlo, ya que su amigo se perdió de vista. Llevó la mirada una vez más a la pared manchada. Bueno… era cierto que él la había manchado, pero también era culpa del teme por estamparle ahí mismo para hacer aquello… ¿verdad?

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, se puso de pie al tiempo que una muy leve queja de dolor escapaba de sus labios. Sentía su entrada palpitar y punzar de forma dolorosa. Se llevó una mano a uno de los glúteos, acariciándolo como si así pudiera aliviar la molestia que sentía.

―¡Ouch! Duele´ttebayo ―masculló. ―¡Maldito teme…! ¿Qué le costaba haberme preparado él mismo?

Despacio, su mano descendió hasta perderse en la cara interna de uno de sus muslos, sintiéndolo húmedo. Recogió un poco con la punta de los dedos y lo llevó ante sus ojos, observando la sustancia blanquecina.

Todo había sido tan repentino… y demasiado rápido.

Y de repente, sin parase a pensar en el dolor, se encaminó con rapidez por el pasillo en busca de algo con lo que limpiar… "eso". Y después, se daría un buen y deseado baño, en cuanto el teme terminara con el suyo, porque seguro que lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo ahora, era bañarse.

.:**LOS BENEFICIOS DEL SEXO **SasukexNaruto** LOS BENEFICIOS DEL SEXO**:.

Uchiha chasqueó la lengua por enésima vez desde que dejó al rubio en el pasillo. Acababa de darse un baño, y había pensado, había pensado mucho.

No entendía de dónde había surgido ese repentino deseo por poseer a Naruto, si un minuto antes lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era echarle de una patada en el trasero para que dejara de molestar y acrecentar su dolor de cabeza.

Algo había cambiado, pero no sabía qué.

Se enrolló una toalla en la cintura y se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse. Al entrar se encontró con las ropas de Uzumaki tiradas en el suelo, y al dueño de éstas durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, tendido boca arriba y en ésta ocasión totalmente desnudo.

Avanzó unos pasos, observándolo más de cerca y con rostro pensativo, rememorando todo lo ocurrido desde que Naruto puso un pie en su casa. Recordaba que primero empezó sintiendo un sofocante calor nacido de la nada, y antes de que eso ocurriera lo único que había hecho era…

―_Aquí está´ttebayo, Sasuke. Esta infusión hará volar tu estrés._

Sí, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, fue como media hora después de beber ese mejunje que Naruto le había dado cuando empezó a sentirse sofocado de calor. Corrección, cuando **ambos** empezaron a sentirse sofocados de calor, casi al mismo tiempo.

Afiló la mirada y frunció levemente el ceño. ¿Podría ser que Naruto hubiera puesto algo en aquella infusión para hacerle sentir así? Después de todo, él se quedó en la sala mientras que su amigo hacía la dichosa infusión.

Pero… Naruto también había bebido.

―_Beberemos juntos. ¿Ves?_

Y había sufrido los mismos síntomas que él, o a simple vista eso parecía.

―_¡Uuf…! Sasuke, ¿no te parece que hace mucho calor aquí dentro?_

Además, ¿por qué haría Naruto algo como eso? No, era ridículo. El dobe era, desde su punto de vista, una persona cándida y un total majadero. No podía ni siquiera imaginar la idea de que su amigo hiciera algo tan… rastrero.

―_Son sólo… ¡Un momento´ttebayo! ¡Esta bolsa no es mía!_

―_¿Qué estás diciendo?_

―_Esta es la bolsa de Sakura–chan. Seguro que cuando chocó conmigo… Sí, ahí fue._

―¿Sakura…? ―se susurró tan bajo que ni siquiera él mismo se escuchó.

Él era totalmente consciente de que su amiga suspiraba por él desde que apenas eran unos estudiantes en la academia ninja.

Pero…

―_Es que… como no estaba seguro de cuál de todas las infusiones era la que te aliviaría el estrés, las mezclé todas, por eso creo que tenía ese sabor ¡Pero no te preocupes dattebayo! Sakura―chan dijo que había comprado todo eso para ti, así que no creo que sea algo malo._

Tal vez… Tal vez lo que había ocurrido entre Naruto y él había sido el resultado de mezclar todas las infusiones. A lo mejor si el dobe hubiese elegido la infusión correcta, todo eso no habría ocurrido. Aunque todavía había una vocecita en su cabeza susurrándole la posibilidad de que Sakura hubiese comprado esas infusiones desde un principio con la intención de hacerle sentir así con ella presente. Que tal vez había comprado a posta infusiones con sustancias excitantes.

Pero esa opción le seguía pareciendo algo muy rastrero, ya sea de parte de Naruto o de Sakura.

En ese momento llegó a la conclusión de que lo ocurrido con su mejor amigo sólo había sido obra de la maldita infusión, y no supo cómo sentirse ante ese descubrimiento.

¿Debería decírselo a Naruto?

Sí, eso sería lo correcto. Después de todo el dobe no tenía la culpa. Sólo había ido con su estúpida sonrisa bien intencionada a ayudarle con su estrés.

Sólo esperaba que su amigo no hiciera un berrinche, se pusiera a gritar, o algo peor; porque ni siquiera él mismo terminaba de asimilarlo.

Se acercó a su cama, parándose junto a ésta.

―Oi, Naruto.

No recibió respuesta. Puso una mano en uno de los morenos hombros y lo movió un poco.

―Naruto ―le llamó con voz firme.

―…suke.

Eso fue todo lo que logró escuchar entre unos inentendibles y apagados murmullos de protesta.

―Tsk…

Uchiha se irguió nuevamente y se cruzó de brazos. Ese usuratonkachi dormía como un tronco, seguro que ni una bomba lo despertaría. Sin pretenderlo realmente, sus ojos comenzaron a estudiar el cuerpo tendido en su cama, totalmente desnudo y expuesto. No pudo evitar preguntarse si su cuerpo tendría reacción alguna si tocaba a Naruto como lo hizo antes, así podría asegurarse de que todas y cada una de las respuestas de su cuerpo fue por culpa de la infusión.

Con sigilo, se arrodilló en la cama. Sujetó una de las piernas del rubio por el tobillo para poder moverla a un lado, pero le sorprendió que Uzumaki se soltara del agarre e intentara patearle en el rostro, aunque pudo frenar el golpe anteponiendo un brazo. Llevó una mirada furiosa a los ojos azules, pero ésta desapareció al ver que estaban cerrados. Naruto… seguía profundamente dormido.

―Nadie me robará mi ramen´ttebayo… ―susurró en un hilo de voz, dejando caer la pierna que todavía mantenía alzada, sobre uno de los hombros de Uchiha.

Sasuke parpadeó incrédulo. El idiota estaba tan obsesionado con esa comida, que hasta soñaba con ella. Volvió a sujetar la morena pierna con la intención de quitársela de encima, pero medio segundo después, decidió que aquella pierna se encontraba perfectamente sobre su hombro. Comenzó acariciándola brevemente, con cierta prisa y dando caricias algo toscas. A fin de cuentas Naruto no podía sentirlas, sólo quería descubrir si él podía sentir algo.

En el lado interno de los muslos, descubrió una sustancia blanquecina y algo reseca, y no pudo evitar rememorar la enloquecedora sensación que le provocó el sentirse dentro de Naruto y escucharlo susurrar su nombre prácticamente en cada embestida. Eso le provocó un suave hormigueo en el bajo vientre.

―_Sa–Sasuke…_

―_Sasuke…_

¿Qué expresión habría tenido en ese momento, mientras gemía su nombre? Le habría gustado verle la cara, el brillo que seguramente tendrían sus ojos azules, y besarle un poco más. Sin ser consciente, suspiró de forma breve pero audible, anhelando enredar su lengua con la contraria. Y dejándose llevar por su deseo, se inclinó hasta posar, esta vez con cuidado, sus labios en los contrarios, no queriendo despertar a Uzumaki. Ese efímero tacto de sus labios no le satisfacía, pero no quería ser descubierto hasta comprobar cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo al contacto con el del rubio.

Se descubrió a sí mismo ansiando más de Naruto, queriendo hacerlo suyo de nuevo, embestirle hasta alcanzar el climax, besarle de forma hambrienta, acariciarle con tal necesidad que sus manos dejaran marca en la morena piel...

Pero… no quería hacer nada de eso con su amigo dormido.

―Naruto, despierta ―demandó.

Y una vez más no recibió respuesta. Frunció el ceño, hastiado.

―¡Usuratonkachi! ―exclamó, aunque sin gritar.

―Mmn…

Al notar que Uzumaki pretendía moverse, tal vez para acomodarse boca abajo, no se lo permitió y lo detuvo sujetándole de un hombro con su mano libre. ¡Y ni con eso ese dobe despertaba! Si no fuese porque lo escuchaba respirar y lo veía moverse, juraría que estaba muerto.

Algo inseguro, se acercó dos dedos a la boca y procedió a ensalivarlos, dejándolos lo mejor empapados que pudo. Abandonó el agarre en el hombro del rubio y le alzó la otra pierna hasta colocársela sobre el otro hombro y así lograr que mantuviera la cadera algo alzada. Se retiró los dedos y con uno de ellos rozó de forma sutil la entrada del rubio, sería la primera vez que hacía eso, y no estaba totalmente convencido de hacerlo.

Pasó saliva de forma sonora, sintiendo sus mejillas algo calientes. Esa sensación era incómoda, además, seguro que se veía ridículo estando ruborizado. Agitó un par de veces la cabeza, como si con eso pudiera deshacerse del sonrojo. Miró por enésima vez el rostro de Naruto para ver si de milagro había despertado, pero no era así.

Y de repente, una duda le asaltó.

Naruto se había comportado muy seguro sobre lo que había que hacer, y no quería pensar que el dobe lo había aprendido por haber tenido experiencias anteriores, pero… ¿sino por qué iba a ser? La incertidumbre le carcomió y se concentró en su estómago como un fuego intenso. ¿Con quién habría estado antes Naruto? Ese tonto era tan extremadamente amistoso y sociable que cualquier opción era factible.

Ahora resultaba que el usuratonkachi se había convertido en una especie de pervertido, y él ni cuenta se había dado. Y hablando de pervertidos… cuando estuvo entrenando con Orochimaru, la serpiente le había hablado brevemente de su antiguo amigo y maestro de Naruto: Jiraiya, uno de los tres sannin legendarios. Según Orochimaru, Jiraiya viajaba por el mundo, escribiendo novelas no aptas para menores, y era un total pervertido.

Tal vez Jiraiya no le había enseñado solamente ninjutsu a Naruto. Y además, dicen que los alumnos muchas veces toman algunas mañas de sus maestros. A lo mejor a Naruto se le habían contagiado las manías pervertidas del sannin. Y por otro lado también estaba Kakashi. Siempre había pensado que un adulto leyendo ese tipo de libros frente a niños, no podía dar muy buen ejemplo.

O eso era lo que él prefería pensar, antes que imaginar que él no había sido el primero para el rubio.

Se preguntó también si el cuerpo de Naruto reaccionaría a su tacto otra vez. Si no lo hacía, quedaría claro que había sido obra de la condenada infusión. Y en alguna parte de su cabeza, esa opción no le gustó.

Está bien, ya había pensado demasiado. Era hora de pasar a la acción.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola a todos! ^^

Antes que nada, siento no haber traído antes la continuación. Quise hacerlo cuando **"**_Kitsune no kokoro_**"**, pero la página no dejaba de darme problemas. ¡Oh! Bueno, a pesar de que muchas queríais mi cabeza en bandeja de plata por dejar el primer capítulo donde lo dejé, lo hice para no cortar el lemon. Sino el primer capítulo habría tenido 24 páginas o_oU

Y bueno, diré algo que probablemente a nadie le interese pero que se me pasó por la cabeza escribiendo éste fanfic xD A pesar de que en el 99% de los fics Sasuke es un pervertido nato, pienso que Naruto tiene muchas más posibilidades de ser un pervertido, aunque luego tenga ese toque majadero. Nada más hay que ver de la gente que el niño se rodea: Jiraiya, Kakashi… y un poco con Ebisu. Y la enseñanza que le dejó a Konohamaru: Oiroke no jutsu XD ¿Y Sasuke con quién ha estado? Con Orochimaru, un loco obsesionado con los jutsus y la inmortalidad.

Así que… analizándolo fríamente, ¿quién de los dos tiene más posibilidades de ser un pervertido? ¿Sasuke? ¿O Naruto? XDD Me gustaría saber qué piensas tú al respecto, lo digo en serio.

Ahora me voy a buscar rápidamente a ero sennin para que nuevamente me ayude a escribir el siguiente capítulo, jaja…

¡Se agradecerán reviews! Confieso que me sorprende haber recibido más en "Amor yaoi", pensaba que aquí los lectores eran más asiduos a eso ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	3. ¿El motivo del estrés?

**LOS BENEFICIOS DEL SEXO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 3: "¿El motivo del estrés?":

―Oi, dobe, despierta ―demandó por enésima vez.

―Mn…

Sasuke apretó los labios y afiló la mirada. Tal vez despertaría sí…

―Naruto… hay ramen… ―habló dubitativo.

Casi siente deseos de sujetar a Uzumaki de una pierna y lanzarlo por la ventana al verlo abrir lentamente los ojos. Pero bueno, al menos había despertado. ¡Por fin!

Naruto abrió los ojos, enfocando algo borroso el techo. Se frotó los ojos con pereza.

―Sí, tengo hambre´ttebayo. Vamos a comer ramen en Ichiraku.

Nada más decir eso, frunció levemente el ceño en señal de desconcierto. ¿A quién le había hablado? Ahora que recordaba, esa no era su habitación, era la de Sasuke. Oh, claro, se había quedado dormido en la cama del teme mientras esperaba a que éste terminara de bañarse. ¿Entonces esa voz había sido un sueño?

Giró la cabeza a un lado, encontrando sus ropas desparramadas por el suelo. Él mismo las había lanzado ahí sin cuidado alguno antes de recostarse en la cómoda y amplia cama de Uchiha. Se sobresaltó levemente al notar unas suaves caricias superficiales en su entrada. Y ahora que recapacitaba, sus piernas y su trasero no estaban tocando las suaves sábanas, ni el colchón. ¿¡Qué demonios…!

Nuevamente giró la cabeza, esta vez con una rapidez extrema, atisbando unos inexpresivos ojos negros que le observaban de vuelta. Su amigo estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas vergonzosamente separadas.

―¿¡Sasuke! ―gritó, sonrojándose de golpe.

―Parece que he encontrado la palabra mágica para hacerte despertar ―comentó sin emoción alguna en su voz.

El rubio inspiró hondo, y antes siquiera de pensarlo, sus piernas que todavía estaban sobre los hombros blancos se quisieron enredar en el cuello de Sasuke para intentar ahogarlo, o como mínimo apartarlo. Pero éste se lo impidió, deteniéndole al sujetarle con cada mano una pierna y fulminándole con la mirada.

―Tú… ¡Sasuke teme! ¡Pervertido´ttebayo! ¿¡Se puede saber qué hacías tocándome… "ahí"!

―No soy…

Se detuvo en lo que iba a decir al reflexionar en que Naruto había tenido razón al llamarle pervertido. Se había aprovechado de él cuando estaba dormido, bueno… sólo lo había manoseado, pero no debía de ser muy agradable despertar y encontrar a tu mejor amigo, rival y casi hermano arrodillado entre tus piernas y toqueteándote a su antojo mientras estás totalmente desnudo.

Y él pensando que el pervertido ahí era el dobe.

Uzumaki bajó rápidamente las piernas de los hombros de Sasuke, quedando una a cada lado de su amigo, y se incorporó un poco apoyando los codos en el colchón. Pasó por su cabeza la idea de cubrirse, pero era algo ridículo porque Sasuke ya le había visto.

―¡Contéstame! ―demandó ante el silencio del pelinegro.

―La infusión de antes…

Y nuevamente hubo silencio para irritación del rubio que arrugó el ceño. Notó cómo Sasuke fruncía el ceño durante unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando algo, y después levantaba levemente la cabeza mientras alzaba una de las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa suficiente.

Estuvo por cuestionarle qué demonios tenía que ver la infusión que se tomaron antes con que ahora le estuviese metiendo mano mientras dormía, pero la pregunta murió ahogada en su garganta al sentir una blanca mano posarse en su costado derecho y ascender en una caricia hasta el pecho.

―¿Qué? Te he tocado antes, ¿acaso no puedo hacerlo ahora?

Sasuke había formulado la pregunta con una serenidad tal, que a Uzumaki le provocó un escalofrió a lo largo de la espalda y casi le hace exhalar un suspiro.

Satisfecho por la reacción del rubio, la leve sonrisita de Sasuke se amplió un poco, todavía manteniendo ese toque orgulloso. Antes había quedado como un tonto inocentón frente al dobe, pero ahora podía arreglar eso. Apoyó una mano en el colchón, mientras que la otra se entretuvo recorriendo el moreno pecho, el vientre y una de las piernas.

―E–ese no es el punto dattebayo ―le discutió Naruto, intentando ignorar la atrevida mano de su amigo acariciando su muslo derecho. ―Quiero saber…

―¿Te molesta? ―interrumpió. Al notar el desconcierto en los ojos azules, intentó ser más específico. ―¿Te desagrada lo que te hago?

―No ―confesó. ―Pe–pero yo quiero saber…

Sin esperar a que terminara de hablar, la mano que acariciaba el muslo ascendió veloz hasta ceñirse en la nuca de Uzumaki. Empuñó algunos rubios cabellos y tiró suavemente de ellos, obligándole a alzar un poco la cabeza.

―Entonces cállate ―demandó antes de unir sus labios con los de un sorprendido Naruto.

Todo fue muy rápido para el gusto del chico de ojos azules. Cuando su cerebro logró procesar lo que pasaba, la lengua inquieta de su amigo ya estaba recorriendo su boca con toda la confianza del mundo. Mientras que la mano en su nuca se mantenía firme, sujetando algunos de sus rubios cabellos para que así no pudiera mover la cabeza.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? ¿En qué momento Sasuke y él habían pasado de ser los mejores amigos, a ser unos mejores amigos con derecho a roce?

No se le olvidaba que él había iniciado el encuentro anterior en el pasillo, y todavía no podía comprender de dónde había surgido ese valor suyo para besar a Sasuke como si fuera lo más común entre ellos. Es más… todavía le costaba un poco asimilar el que su amigo le hubiese correspondido. ¡Y ahora era él quien iniciaba un nuevo acercamiento!

Volvió a pensar una vez más que eso significaba entonces que Sasuke correspondía sus sentimientos… ¿no? Tal vez le quería como algo más que un amigo, y si no era así, como mínimo sentía atracción y le gustaba su cuerpo.

Cortó el hilo de sus enredados pensamientos al sentir falta de oxigeno. Emitió un sonido ahogado de protesta, y agradeció que al instante el pelinegro se alejara lo suficiente para dejarle respirar.

¿¡Qué rayos pasaba con ese pervertido de Sasuke! No le bastaba con manosearle mientras dormía, también le metía la lengua hasta la garganta, dejándole casi sin aliento.

En un intento por tranquilizarse un poco, dejó de apoyarse sobre sus codos y se recostó, todavía algo jadeante.

Por su parte, Uchiha también regulaba su respiración sin despegar la mirada del cuerpo recostado frente a él, totalmente desnudo y a su alcance. Sentía un suave hormigueo en los labios y en la lengua, ansiando más. Naruto no había correspondido su beso, tan sólo se había dejado besar en una actitud sumisa que no le gustó mucho.

―¿Dónde ha quedado el usuratonkachi atrevido de hace un momento? ―cuestionó con un tono de voz desapasionado, pero en sus negros ojos era apreciable un leve brillo de curiosidad.

Al instante Naruto alzó un brazo y señaló a su amigo de forma acusadora.

―¡El usuratonkachi de hace un momento quedó en shock cuando al despertar encontró a su mejor amigo metiéndole mano´ttebayo! ―casi gritó.

Y para sorpresa de Uzumaki, vio al pelinegro alzar levemente ambas cejas y curvar de forma apenas perceptible las comisuras de los labios al tiempo que dejaba escapar el aire de forma sonora por la nariz para no reír en voz alta. ¡Sasuke sonriendo!

―No hagas el papel de niño inocente e indefenso, dobe. No te queda, y a mí no me gusta ―con total tranquilidad apoyó ambas manos a cada lado del rubio para mirarle desde más cerca. ―Eres un ninja, de los pocos que puedo decir que posee una fuerza comparable a la mía. Si no me hubieses querido sobre ti, desde el principio podías haberme atacado y alejado.

En otra ocasión a Naruto le habrían brillado los ojos al escuchar a Sasuke admitir que es fuerte, o habría iniciado una discusión infantil diciéndole que él era más fuerte, pero no en ese momento. Tan sólo pasó saliva de forma sonora y desvió la mirada, totalmente sonrojado al verse descubierto. Sí, había protestado porque le había sorprendido lo que encontró al despertar, pero era Sasuke quien lo hacía y en el fondo no le había molestado.

El silencio de Naruto sólo le confirmó a Sasuke que tenía razón. Ese dobe siempre protestaba aunque fuera para decir una estupidez, pero ahora tan sólo había silencio.

Ya tenía las respuestas a sus dudas de un principio, ambos cuerpos respondían aunque parecía ser que ahora lo hacían con más calma, no con esa intensidad arrolladora de antes, lo que le permitía poder controlar la situación y el ritmo con el que deseaba que ocurrieran las cosas.

Él quería más, y parecía ser que Naruto también, así que… ¿por qué no seguir?

―Naruto ―cuando los ojos azules chocaron con los suyos, continuó hablando. ―Si no deseas esto, aléjame ahora.

Si inclinó dispuesto a cazar nuevamente los labios contrarios, pero el sentir las manos de Naruto sobre sus hombros se lo impidió. De repente toda la habitación dio un giro, descubriendo que ahora era él quien estaba recostado en la cama y que Naruto le miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa divertida y triunfante.

―Sasuke teme, la próxima vez que me manosees mientras duermo, te juro que te patearé hasta romperme el pie dattebayo.

―Si me amenazas sonriendo de esa forma no suena nada creíble, idiota ―rebatió totalmente sereno.

Uzumaki mantuvo su sonrisa un momento más, hasta que ésta se desvaneció paulatinamente al tiempo que sus ojos azules se entretenían en observar con detalle a Sasuke. Sin decir nada más, cortó la distancia y posó los labios sobre la marca rojiza que anteriormente había dejado en su amigo. Deslizó la lengua por todo el cuello al tiempo que dejaba caer un poco su peso para estar más cerca del otro cuerpo, apoyándose en sus antebrazos, y notó en la cintura el tacto de la toalla que Uchiha todavía llevaba.

Sasuke alzó las manos y las posó en la parte baja de la morena espalda, dando lentas caricias que nada tenían que ver con las que dio anteriormente cuando Uzumaki dormía. Esa postura no le agradaba mucho, el verse debajo de Naruto le hacía sentirse demasiado expuesto, a pesar de no estar completamente desnudo por ahora, pero se compensaba por el hecho de que le resultaba agradable la atención que el rubio le brindaba. Despacio cerró los ojos, concentrándose en sentir únicamente los labios contrarios recorriendo su cuello, su hombro derecho y su pecho; en sentir la húmeda lengua inquieta que de vez en cuando acariciaba sus pezones, provocándole un suave estremecimiento; y en la mano que le rozaba uno de los costados y bajaba cada vez más.

Sin duda era fácil acostumbrarse a eso y asegurar que nunca se cansaría. Siempre y cuando fuera Naruto quien estuviera con él. No podía, ni quería, imaginarse a sí mismo haciendo aquello con otra persona. Ni siquiera que alguien invadiera su espacio personal y le tocara con demasiada confianza.

No. Sólo Naruto podía hacerlo. Su rival, su amigo y casi hermano; y ahora también su amante.

¿Podría ser que…?

Lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un moreno rostro sonrojado y un par de ojos azules que le observaban fijamente con un brillo que no supo descifrar, pero que provocó que su corazón latiera algo más rápido. Las caricias sobre su cuerpo habían cesado, pero no protestó por ello, sino que continuó estudiando los ojos contrarios. A veces, cuando miraba a ese rubio tonto, escandaloso y torpe, su corazón parecía dar un brinco.

¿Podría ser que estaba…?

Se obligó a no terminar esa pregunta. Decir que estaba enamorado de alguien tan de repente no tenía sentido. Ese sentimiento no debía ser tomado a la ligera. Pero era la única respuesta posible para explicar lo que le pasaba, como por ejemplo el porqué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza por más que quisiera, dejándole totalmente frustrado. Y de hecho, desde que empezó a ser consciente de lo que le pasaba con Naruto fue cuando empezaron las noches sin dormir, su carácter se volvió más irritable y las misiones en las que participaba tenían algún que otro percance. Ahí fue cuando inició el estrés.

¿Naruto era el motivo de su estrés?

―¿Sasuke…?

―¿Mn?

―¿Estás bien´ttebayo? ―preguntó algo preocupado, notaba a su amigo un poco extraño.

El pelinegro asintió levemente con la cabeza. Al notar la quietud de Naruto que todavía le miraba con preocupación, le tomó de un brazo para acercarlo un poco más, y alzando levemente la cabeza, estrelló de forma algo tosca pero fugaz sus labios en los contrarios.

―No he dicho que pares, dobe.

Volvió a unir sus bocas, y a pesar de que pronto tuvo permiso para invadir la boca de Uzumaki, le besó con una calma que sorprendió y estremeció a ambos. Notó a Naruto moverse un poco sin romper el beso, tal vez para acomodarse mejor. Tembló levemente al sentir una mano tantear su ingle un instante para después comenzar a estimular su miembro algo despierto. Aunque intentó retenerlo, un leve gemido se le escapó y murió entre sus labios unidos. Tan concentrado estaba en el beso que ni había notado cuando su amigo le había abierto la toalla.

En cuanto Naruto escuchó el gemido del pelinegro, rompió el beso con cierta prisa, ansioso por escuchar a Sasuke gemir o jadear con claridad. Supo que eso no sería posible porque en cuanto finalizó el beso, su amigo había apretado los labios levemente, como queriendo acallarse. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, frustrado. Acercó más su cadera a la contraria hasta que sus miembros se tocaron, y con unos movimientos algo torpes al principio, masajeó ambas erecciones. Dejó escapar un hondo suspiro placentero al tiempo que Sasuke jadeaba brevemente.

Sintió la mano de Uchiha posarse sobre la suya, instándole a que acelerara un poco los movimientos. No se hizo de rogar y obedeció a su muda demanda porque en el fondo él también lo deseaba. La habitación se llenó paulatinamente del sonido de dos respiraciones agitadas y algún que otro leve gemido.

Las alertas del rubio se activaron al notar la otra mano de Sasuke manosear y acariciar sus nalgas, tanteando de vez en cuando la línea que las separaba. ¿Acaso Sasuke pretendía que él fuera el pasivo otra vez? ¡Ni hablar! Él tenía otros planes. Quería ser el activo ahora, sentir lo mismo que había sentido Sasuke. Además, ¡eso era lo justo!

Abandonó su tarea, sacándoles un leve gruñido de insatisfacción a ambos por dejar la estimulación a medias. Con rapidez, Naruto tomó la mano que le acariciaba las nalgas y la alejó hasta que quedó contra la almohada. Notó la mirada desconcertada del pelinegro.

―Ni lo sueñes, Sasuke teme. Ahora… es mi turno dattebayo.

Uchiha estaba tan centrado pensando que su camino al clímax había sido frustrado, que tardó unos segundos en entender lo que había querido decir su amigo.

―Sobre mi cadáver ―fue todo lo que dijo.

―¡Bastardo egoísta! ¡Es lo justo!

―Tú y tu sentido de la justicia ―musitó rodando los ojos.

―Además… todavía me duele un poco el trasero´ttebayo ―agregó en un murmullo, algo sonrojado y ceñudo.

Sasuke alzó su mano libre y se acarició la frente sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules.

―Esto es de risa, dobe. Has estado infinidad de veces al borde de la muerte, ¿y ahora te quejas porque te duele el trasero?

El rubio desvió la mirada, avergonzado por la burla de Sasuke en ese tono serio.

―Tsk… Maldito, ya me gustaría verte en mi lugar ―dijo en voz baja, más bien para sí mismo.

―No sabía que tu cuerpo es tan delicado. Es un milagro que antes no te rompieras en el pasillo.

―¡Basta! ―frunció más profundamente el ceño, fulminando a Sasuke con la mirada y con una venita palpitante en la sien. ―¿¡Me estás llamando nenaza!

―En realidad te estaba llamando débil, pero mirándolo de ese modo…

―¡Bien! ―interrumpió. ―Vale´ttebayo. ¡Tú ganas!

Sasuke disimuló una leve sonrisa de satisfacción. No sabía si él era muy listo, o Naruto muy tonto, pero era perfectamente consciente de que provocando a Uzumaki obtendría lo que quería.

Aunque era algo irritante que hasta en ese tipo de situación también discutieran.

―Tú ganas ―reiteró el rubio, más tranquilo. ―¡Pero sólo porque yo quiero! Y yo elijo la postura ―sentenció.

―Bien ―fue todo lo que dijo.

Después de eso, alzó las manos y tomó a Naruto de la cintura, dispuesto a intercambiar posiciones. Pero le sorprendió el que su amigo nuevamente le detuviera.

―Dije que yo elijo la postura. Quiero hacerlo así.

―¿Así? ―reiteró tontamente, no esperando eso.

―Sí. Y como te vuelvas a comportar como un teme miedoso, acabarás mordiendo la almohada´ttebayo.

Sasuke notó perfectamente que en esta ocasión la amenaza de Naruto iba muy en serio. ¡Y otra vez ese cabeza hueca le llamaba cobarde! Acercó un par de dedos a sus propios labios, siendo consciente de que antes había toqueteado y acariciado la entrada del rubio precisamente con esos dedos. Titubeó un par de segundos, pero en un arranque de decisión los introdujo en su cavidad, dándose prisa por empaparlos bien de saliva, y notando cómo de repente Naruto parecía haberse quedado hipnotizado observando lo que hacía.

Cuando lo consideró adecuado, retiró los dedos humedecidos y los acercó al moreno trasero.

―No te tenses.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de empezar a introducir el primer dedo. La sensación era extraña, y se preguntó cómo antes Naruto había podido recibirle a él si ahora sólo había metido un dedo y sentía cómo ese interior le apretaba levemente. Notó cómo Uzumaki agitaba levemente la cadera, pidiendo en silencio que se moviera, y así lo hizo.

Naruto hizo una leve mueca cuando sintió entrar el segundo dígito. La sensación no era todo gozo, pero el hecho de que Sasuke lo hiciera le encantaba. Inclinó un poco la cabeza, manteniendo a posta la cintura algo levantada, y jugueteó con el lóbulo de la oreja derecha del pelinegro, cazándolo entre sus labios, lamiéndolo o mordiéndolo con suavidad. Sonrió levemente al escuchar un pequeño gruñido de parte de Uchiha, al parecer era sensible en esa parte. Aunque emitió una leve queja cuando Sasuke retiró los dedos de su interior sin mucho cuidado. Sin pensarlo descendió hasta el pecho del pelinegro y le mordió uno de los pezones con algo de saña para después lamerlo un par de veces con una repentina suavidad.

―¡Usuratonkachi!

Vio a Naruto alzar la mirada y encararle con un brillo decidido en sus ojos azules, el mismo que había visto antes en el pasillo. No pudo seguir insultándole al ver al rubio acomodarse a la altura de su pelvis; y su expresión de enojo desapareció cuando un suave jadeo brotó de sus labios en el momento en que Uzumaki tomó su virilidad con una mano guiándola a su propia entrada.

Su respiración se volvió errática al sentir nuevamente el cálido y apretado interior del rubio recibirle, esta vez con menos resistencia. Naruto descendía a un ritmo desquiciantemente lento, pero seguro. Empuñó las sábanas con ambas manos para obligarse a no sujetar a Uzumaki de la cintura y forzarlo a sentarse completamente sobre él de un rápido y firme movimiento. Sentía todo el cuerpo acalorado, concentrándose especialmente en el bajo vientre. Recapacitó en que ahora podían verse a la cara, así que rápido observó la expresión que tenía el chico sobre él: Naruto mantenía los ojos cerrados y la boca levemente entreabierta, respirando algo jadeante, las morenas mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas. Escuchó claramente como dejaba escapar un apenas perceptible suspiro de alivio cuando estuvo completamente sentado sobre él. Y fue entonces cuando el rubio alzó los párpados y sus ojos se encontraron durante unos segundos. Ambos con el mismo brillo en la mirada.

En un impulso se incorporó un poco, apoyándose sobre uno de sus codos, y con la boca cazó uno de los pezones del rubio, chupándolo con intensidad. Fue recompensado con un gemido y un estremecimiento de parte de Uzumaki, lo que le dio confianza para darle el mismo trato al otro pezón.

―Sa–Sasuke, para´ttebayo ―suplicó jadeante, apoyando una mano en los negros cabellos de su compañero. ―¡Quiero empezar a moverme!

El mencionado tan sólo se separó unos milímetros de la porción de piel que succionaba.

―¿Y por qué no lo haces? ―cuestionó con una voz levemente enronquecida y un tono insinuante.

Llevó su mano libre al final de la espalda de Naruto, y lo empujó un poco hacia su cuerpo, instándole a que se meciera hacia delante y atrás en lugar de subir y bajar. Cuando se cansó de dejar marcas rojizas que apenas eran perceptibles en la morena piel, se dejó caer recostado. Sintió la boca repentinamente seca en el momento en que Uzumaki cambió sus movimientos, empezando a subir y a bajar al tiempo que apoyaba las manos a cada lado de su cara, sobre el colchón. No sabía si era su imaginación, pero juraría que ahora penetraba a Naruto de una forma más profunda que antes. Seguramente sería por la postura en la que estaban.

Repentinamente desesperado por los movimientos lentos pero rítmicos de Uzumaki, colocó las manos en la morena cintura, presionando con firmeza los dedos y obligándole a bajar con más fuerza al tiempo que alzaba ligeramente la pelvis. Un fugaz brillo orgulloso apareció en sus negros ojos al ver que el rubio intentaba acallarse los gemidos, fallando miserablemente en cada intento. De repente esa postura no le desagradaba, tenía una maravillosa vista desde ahí abajo. Le parecía muy sugestivo contemplar la expresión de Naruto en ese momento y el cómo marcaba el ritmo de las embestidas. Le gustaba esa actitud del rubio que a pesar de ser el pasivo, no era nada sumiso.

Alejó una mano del agarre en la cintura, descubriendo la marca de sus dedos en la bronceada piel. Deslizó la palma de la mano por uno de los muslos, y pudo notar los músculos de la zona algo tensos por el esfuerzo que hacía Uzumaki al subir y bajar. Después pasó a tantear la ingle y el vientre, percibiendo que al instante el rubio volvía más lentos sus movimientos y observaba la mano que le acariciaba, como esperando impaciente que esa blanca mano abarcara cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Decidió obedecer a la muda súplica de los ojos azules y estimular la excitación del rubio. Pero le desesperó interiormente que Naruto se detuviera completamente, respirando jadeante.

―No te detengas ―farfulló.

Naruto balbuceó algo inentendible entre sofocados jadeos, con toda su atención puesta en aquella mano que toqueteaba su miembro y de vez en cuando los testículos. Agitó ligeramente la cabeza, enfrentando los ojos del chico bajo él que le observaban con un serio reproche.

―Esta postura es muy… ―balbuceó. ―Estoy cansado, teme.

Sasuke pensó que se moriría de un ataque de frustración cuando Naruto se levantó y se dejó caer recostado a su lado boca arriba. ¿¡Lo iban a dejar así! No… ¿¡Naruto le iba a dejar "así"!

De repente notó que Uzumaki le miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido.

―Oi, Sasuke teme, ¿qué estás esperando? ¡Ven aquí dattebayo!

―¿Qué? ―fue lo único que atinó a decir.

―¡No me digas "qué"! ―protestó con un leve mohín de berrinche. ―¿No quieres terminar lo que hemos empezado?

Y como si su cuerpo tuviera vida propia, nada más escuchar esa pregunta se incorporó un poco, viendo con satisfacción cómo el rubio flexionaba las piernas y las separaba de forma indecorosa en una invitación que él aceptó.

Después de que Uchiha se acomodara entre las piernas del chico bajo él, sus cuerpos no tardaron en volver a fundirse en uno, suspirando, jadeando y gimiendo de vez en cuando.

Naruto sintió un espasmo recorrerle, anunciándole que el final estaba cerca, y se maldijo por tener tan poco aguante. Tal vez era porque su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a aquella intensa sensación de placer. Intentó retrasar el momento, con una mano apretó firmemente las sábanas de la cama y su brazo libre lo alzó hasta cubrirse los ojos. Sus piernas, que permanecían en la cintura de Sasuke, se afirmaron un poco más, queriendo que se alejara de él lo menos posible. La fricción de sus cuerpos levemente sudados le encantaba.

La voz jadeante del pelinegro le llamó la atención.

―Mírame.

Segundos después, obedeció y apartó el brazo con el que se cubría los ojos, dejándolo reposando sobre la almohada.

―Sasuke… ―le llamó con voz entrecortada y respiración acelerada. ―No puedo… aguantar más´ttebayo.

Nada más escuchar eso, el pelinegro aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas, volviéndolas casi violentas y escuchando cómo los gemidos de Uzumaki se convertían casi en gritos de placer. Y en esta ocasión, ambos llegaron al orgasmo casi a la misma vez, primero Sasuke y después Naruto.

Permanecieron un momento sin moverse, intentando calmar sus respiraciones y los latidos desbocados de sus corazones, antes de que Sasuke abandonara aquel interior cálido, esta vez con cuidado.

Naruto dejó de rodear el cuerpo del otro con sus piernas y las dejó sobre el colchón, flexionadas. Alzó ambas manos y tomó el rostro del pelinegro, dedicándole una sonrisa que aunque reflejaba su agotamiento, no dejaba de expresar su alegría. Sasuke correspondió ese gesto con una expresión afable.

De repente notó la habitación casi en penumbras. Confundido llevó la mirada a la ventana, comprobando que apenas entraba luz y estaba anocheciendo.

Dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción se recostó a un lado del rubio, boca arriba.

―Ah… al final no he podido bañarme dattebayo ―comentó el rubio para sí mismo, pero fue escuchado. ―Iré ahora ―no pudo ni pensar en levantarse de la cama cuando Sasuke le detuvo sujetándole de un brazo. ―¿Qué?

Sasuke tomó la toalla que oportunamente seguía en la cama, revuelta entre las sábanas, y se la extendió a Uzumaki.

―Límpiate con esto. Ahora vamos a dormir.

El otro frunció levemente el ceño, prefiriendo darse un baño, pero finalmente aceptó lo que su amigo le daba.

―Como me has manchado tú, deberías limpiarme, teme ―comentó sin ningún tono en particular, recordando que él tuvo que limpiar la pared del pasillo por haberla manchado.

―Bien. Pero tú me limpiarás a mí ―con pereza alzó una mano, señalándose el estómago humedecido por la esencia de Uzumaki.

Naruto sintió el rostro arder de repente y sin más empezó a limpiarse. Cada uno se limpiaría a sí mismo y punto. Después de eso, Sasuke arrojó la toalla al suelo y se acomodó para dormir.

―Oe, Sasuke.

El aludido tan sólo giró la cabeza para encararle, dándole a entender que le escuchaba.

―Antes me dijiste algo sobre la infusión.

―¿Mn?

―Sí, me dijiste: "La infusión de antes…", pero no terminaste la frase. ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

El pelinegro giró nuevamente la cabeza, fingiendo perder interés en la conversación y observando el techo.

―No recuerdo haber dicho nada de eso.

―¡Sí lo dijiste! ―aseveró sin gritar. ―Haz memoria, teme. ¿Es algo malo? ¡Yo también bebí de esa cosa´ttebayo!

―Tsk…

Observó a Naruto de soslayo. ¿Qué le contestaba ahora? Fingir demencia no resultaba. Y no, no pensaba decirle que sospechaba que la infusión contenía sustancias excitantes. No se atrevía a acusar a Sakura sin pruebas, era su amiga después de todo. Aunque no olvidaba que fue después de beber aquello que ellos reaccionaron de esa manera. Primero lo hablaría con ella, y si sus sospechas se confirmaban, se lo contaría a Naruto.

―¡Oe, contesta dattebayo! ―se impacientó.

―Mn… creo que ya recuerdo.

―¿Qué es?

―Sólo quería decirte que me siento mejor después de beber esa infusión.

―¡Ah! ¿Lo ves? ―sonrió, contento por escuchar aquello. ―Te dije que Sakura–chan lo había comprado expresamente para ti, era obvio que te sentirías mejor después. Y tú pensando que íbamos a morir.

―Usuratonkachi… ―susurró de forma inaudible. Ese tonto ni siquiera sospechaba algo.

El rubio tiró de las sábanas revueltas, tapándose hasta la cintura. Se acomodó de lado, dedicándole una breve sonrisa al pelinegro antes de cerrar los ojos.

―Buenas noches, Sasuke.

Uchiha observó a Naruto con cierta envidia al pensar que pronto se quedaría dormido, mientras que él tendría que sumar otra noche de insomnio a su lista. ¡Maldito estrés!

Dejando escapar un breve suspiro, él también se arropó un poco y giró hasta quedar de lado, frente a frente con Uzumaki. Y sin esperarlo se sintió entretenido recorriendo con la mirada la expresión relajada que poseía su amigo al dormir.

Al menos esta no sería una noche en vela solitaria y aburrida.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¡Hola a todos! ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas!

Y ahora, siento no haber actualizado antes, pero estaba enfrascada haciendo un intento de fan art del capítulo anterior de este fanfic como regalo de cumpleaños para Naruto. ¡Mi hombrecito ya tiene un año más! ―saca un pañuelo y se retira las lágrimas con aire dramático― Bien, pongo el link por si alguien quiere verlo. (Pega el link y elimina los espacios)

¡Si eres menor de edad, **no** pinches el link!

http : / takaita . deviantart . com/art/quot― ... 552?q=&qo=

Oh, otra cosa, creo que sólo lo podrán ver las personas registradas en DA y que no tengan activado el filtro de contenido maduro. Los que sí puedan verlo, si pinchan sobre la imagen, se verá más grande. Eso es todo ^^Uu

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	4. El resultado del plan

**LOS BENEFICIOS DEL SEXO:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

Capítulo 4: "El resultado del plan":

Intentó moverse, pero no pudo y eso le hizo chasquear la lengua. Había soñado que comía ramen con la misma desesperación con la que Naruto lo comía usualmente. Un sueño realmente raro y ridículo.

¡Un momento! ¿Sueño?

Abrió los ojos de golpe, enfocando el techo de su habitación. No podía creerlo, había podido dormir toda la noche, por fin. No sabía en qué momento el sueño le había vencido, pero lo que sí sabía es que había dormido toda la noche del tirón. Además se sentía tranquilo, relajado y bien.

Recapacitó en porqué no pudo moverse antes, y notó un peso en el vientre. Tanteó con una mano para descubrir que se trataba de una pierna.

―Mn… ramen…

Rápido miró a su lado al escuchar ese susurro adormilado en la oreja, encontrando a Naruto dormido junto a él. Ahora comprendía porqué había soñado que comía ramen, seguramente ese dobe había estado toda la noche susurrándole la palabra "ramen" entre sueños.

Con cuidado, se sacó la pierna del rubio de encima y se sentó en la cama. Se rascó la cabeza al tiempo que curioso buscaba ver la hora que marcaba al reloj. Descubrió con sorpresa que eran casi las once de la mañana, nunca había despertado tan tarde.

―Ichiraku… ramen´ttebayo ―susurró Uzumaki, todavía dormido.

Esta vez no pasaría por la odisea de despertar a Naruto, que el dobe ser despertara por sí solo cuando se cansara de dormir y soñar con ramen. Aunque le dedicó una breve mirada significativa y un efímero roce en la mejilla con la yema de los dedos antes de ponerse de pie y salir de allí desnudo para darse un baño.

.:**LOS BENEFICIOS DEL SEXO **SasukexNaruto** LOS BENEFICIOS DEL SEXO**:.

Naruto despertó al sentir movimiento en la cama, pero no abrió los ojos, quería seguir durmiendo. Segundos después lo pensó mejor y se decidió a abrir los ojos. Encontró a Sasuke dándole la espalda, sentado en el borde de la cama, vistiendo una camiseta de manga corta con el símbolo del clan a la espalda y un pantalón negro. Tenía una toalla sobre los hombros y su cabello se veía algo húmedo.

Parecía estar meditando algo, aunque no podía asegurarlo porque no podía verle la cara. Intentando no hacer ruido se sentó, pero fue algo inútil porque el sonido que hicieron las sábanas al deslizarse hasta su cintura le delataron. Ante esto, Sasuke volteó a verle, y Naruto se encontró con esa mirada tranquila que desde hacía días no veía. Sin duda tenía mejor aspecto, no había ni rastro de esas ojeras que en los últimos días se habían vuelto parte del blanco rostro de su amigo, tampoco había rastro de ese permanente ceño fruncido; incluso las puntas de la parte de atrás de su cabello nuevamente miraban hacia arriba.

―Sasuke, tienes mejor aspecto´ttebayo ―comentó con una sonrisa.

―Me siento mejor ―concordó.

El rubio alzó un puño a la altura de su cara, ensanchando su sonrisa hasta que se convirtió en una animada.

―¡Te lo dije, Sasuke teme! ¡La infusión era la solución! ¡Sakura–chan es genial! ¡Sí, tengo que hacerle saber lo genial que es! Gracias a eso estás mejor.

―¿Gracias a Sakura? ¿O al sexo? ―musitó, girando con tranquilidad hasta quedar en su posición inicial, dándole la espalda al rubio.

―¿Eh?

―He dicho que Sakura ya sabe eso ―corrigió con rapidez, pero con voz tranquila. ―No es necesario que le digas nada.

Naruto alzó los brazos, desperezándose. Se pasó una mano por la nuca después, revolviendo los rubios cabellos.

―Sasuke´ttebayo, quiero darme un baño.

―Adelante ―fue todo lo que dijo.

―Sasuke…

El mencionado esperó en silencio que Uzumaki siguiera hablando, pero tan sólo hubo silencio. Giró nuevamente, observándole.

―Sasuke, estaba pensando que…

―¿Qué?

―Ayer fue un día muy raro´ttebayo ―comenzó a decir con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa. ―Nos estábamos peleando, y luego de repente estábamos… besándonos, y…

―Tuvimos sexo ―completó la frase con una tranquilidad pasmosa, aunque Naruto lo agradeció.

―Hun ―asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. ―Pienso que todo pasó muy rápido. Y sabes… que tú eres mi mejor amigo, Sasuke… ―balbuceó. ―Sólo quería saber qué piensas tú.

Uchiha se acomodó mejor en la cama, subiendo una pierna flexionada en el colchón. ¿Podría ser que Naruto sospechaba algo sobre la infusión? No, esa expresión confundida en su amigo dejaba claro que no.

―¿Lo que pienso? ―reiteró. ―¿Quieres saber si me arrepiento, o algo así? ―cerró los ojos un par de segundos, y sin dejar al otro contestar, habló. ―No. Para nada. ¿Y tú? ―cuestionó directamente.

―¡Claro que no!

―¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

―Sólo quería saber lo que pensabas ―repitió.

Observó los ojos negros un instante. ¿Qué se suponía que eran ahora? ¿Serían los amigos de siempre y le tendría que sonreír de forma hipócrita cuándo se encontraran como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre ellos? O tal vez a partir de ahora se convertirían en amigos con derecho a roce.

Sasuke suspiró brevemente y estudió los ojos azules. No sabía qué esperaba Naruto que le dijera. Ya estaba claro que ambos no se arrepentían, ¿entonces qué quería que dijera?

―Lo que pienso ―dijo, acercándose un poco al rubio que le observaba expectante. ―Pienso que era obvio que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano ―explicó con brevedad, finalizando con un roce de sus labios sobre los otros.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó, sorprendido por esa respuesta y con un suave rubor en las mejillas por la cercanía de ambos. ―Bueno´ttebayo, te confieso que me sorprendió saber que eres gay. La primera vez, en el pasillo, pensé que me apartarías.

―No te confundas, dobe. No soy gay, nunca me han gustado los hombres, pero supongo que tú eres especial.

El rubio parpadeó repetidas veces, sin saber cómo sentirse: alegre porque Sasuke le había dicho que él era especial, o soltarle un puñetazo en toda la cara por decirle tan tranquilo que no es gay después de hacerlo con él dos veces.

―¡Pero si cuando te pregunté si habías… con un hombre…! ―exclamó de forma atropellada. ―¡Y para no ser gay me metías mano bastante alegre´ttebayo, Sasuke teme!

―¿Y tú qué? ―rebatió frunciendo levemente el ceño, pero sin levantar la voz. ―Parecías muy seguro de lo que hacías ayer.

Esa última frase descolocó totalmente a Naruto que tan sólo atinó a enarcar un poco una ceja. Además qué, Sasuke y él parecían estar hablando de cosas distintas.

―¿Ah?

―¿Con quién fue tu primera vez? ―cuestionó sin rodeos, pero con voz serena.

―¿Q–qué? ¿¡Qué cosas preguntas tan de repente, idiota!

―¿Con quién? ―repitió, esta vez algo serio y afilando levemente la mirada.

Naruto apartó un momento la mirada. Si le confesaba que su primera vez había sido con él, tal vez ese teme se burlaría de él y le hincharía más el orgullo.

―Sólo te lo diré si tú me dices con que otros hombres estuviste dattebayo.

―Nunca he dicho tal cosa.

El rubio iba a replicar, pero se dio cuenta de que eso era cierto, Sasuke no había dicho que hubiese estado con otros hombres. Tan sólo contestó un:

―_No soy un santurrón. ¿Por quién me tomas?_

Y si entonces Sasuke nunca había estado con otros hombres, pero tampoco era un santurrón… ¿cómo debía interpretar eso? Tal vez debería interpretarlo como que es un pervertido, pero nunca había tenido relaciones. ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Un pervertido!

Seriamente pensativo, alzó una mano y se la llevó a la barbilla sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro, el cual sin saber porqué sintió un suave escalofrío ante aquella mirada escrutadora.

―¡Ya lo tengo´ttebayo! ―celebró con una amplia sonrisa. Señaló a Sasuke con emoción dibujada en el rostro. ―¿Significa eso que tu primera vez fue conmigo? ―y antes de recibir una respuesta, continuó. ―¡Claro! Por eso te veías tan perdido en lo que hacer, no eras un teme miedoso, eras un teme inculto dattebayo.

Casi quiso echarse a reír de alegría al estar convencido de que aquella había sido la primera vez de ambos, pero no pudo ni esbozar una ligera sonrisa cuando de repente se vio siendo recostado boca abajo en la cama a la fuerza. Se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Sasuke, siseando en su oído derecho.

―¿A quién llamas inculto, dobe?

Notó un peso en los muslos, probablemente Uchiha se había sentado ahí. Se removió, intentando sacárselo de encima, pero las blancas manos hicieron una brusca presión en su espalda para obligarle a seguir recostado. Resopló molesto por aquella actitud de su amigo y con algo de esfuerzo juntó ambas manos, formando un sello.

―¡Kage bu…!

Sasuke tomó con rapidez las manos de Naruto y las separó, dejándolas a ambos lados de su rostro.

―Siempre la misma técnica ―se mofó en un tono bastante serio.

―¡Suéltame, teme! ―replicó sin moverse. ―¿Por qué te pones así? ¡Sólo he dicho la verdad´ttebayo!

―¿Quieres que comprobemos ahora lo inculto que puedo llegar a ser?

Con lentitud se posicionó ligeramente sobre el rubio, estando a su misma altura pero dejando que su pelvis se restregara con descaro contra el trasero del chico bajo él. Evitó el contacto con cualquier otra parte del moreno cuerpo y continuó moviéndose. Notó a Naruto tensarse ligeramente y empuñar ambas manos.

―¡Para´ttebayo! ―demandó ceñudo, pero sintiendo un suave calorcito en las mejillas.

―Todavía no me has dicho con quién fue tu primera vez ―le recordó, afirmando el agarre en las muñecas del otro al sentirlo removerse de repente con violencia. ―Si de verdad deseas que te suelte, sólo dilo.

―Suéltame.

―¡Dobe! Quiero decir que me digas con quién fue tu primera vez.

Naruto se mordió la lengua para no iniciar una discusión que sin duda no lograría que ese teme le soltara. Apretó ligeramente los labios y cerró los ojos al sentir que los roces en su trasero ahora cambiaban y simulaban suaves embestidas. Sintió los labios de Sasuke, delgados, húmedos y tibios, posarse entreabiertos en su hombro derecho para deslizarse hasta cerrarse, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez, encaminándose con deliberada lentitud hacia la nuca.

Aquellos labios recorriendo su piel le provocaron un agradable escalofrío. Y aunque su cuerpo estaba cediendo a una velocidad increíble al calor y el contacto con el contrario, su mente se negaba a sucumbir esta vez. No había comido nada desde ayer al mediodía antes de ir a casa de Sasuke, y no creía poder soportar otra sesión de sexo sin comer nada. Bueno, ¿a quién engañaba? Sí podría soportarlo, pero se moría de hambre. Además que se sentía algo pegajoso desde el estómago hacia abajo y deseaba un buen baño.

Intentó respirar con serenidad antes de hablar.

―Fue contigo.

Al instante Uchiha detuvo el movimiento de cadera; y apenas separó los labios de la piel que degustaba, lo suficiente para contestarle.

―¿Qué?

―¿Acaso no fue obvio´ttebayo? ―casi murmuró, frunciendo el ceño y los labios. ―Y ahora que he aumentado un poco más tu ego, quítate de encima, teme pervertido.

Naruto ya podía ver en su mente la estúpida sonrisita suficiente que los labios de Sasuke estarían formando en ese momento, totalmente henchido de orgullo por haberle desvirgado. Y seguramente ahora Sasuke le dirá algo como: "Ya lo sabía, dobe, sólo quería escucharte decirlo."

―¿Me crees idiota, usuratonkachi?

El rubio parpadeó repetidas veces al escuchar la voz de su amigo seria, y juraría haber percibido cierto enojo. No era la respuesta que esperaba.

―Dime la verdad ―exigió Uchiha.

―¿Acaso eres sordo? ¡Te acabo de decir que fue contigo!

―Te veías muy seguro sobre lo que tenías que hacer, y que yo recuerde, nadie nace sabiendo.

―¿Ah? ¿Eso quiere decir que lo hice bien´ttebayo? ―dejó escapar una suave risita que al pelinegro le hizo fruncir el ceño. ―¿Tan bien que no parecía ser la primera?

―¡No te hagas el gracioso, dobe!

La risa de Naruto se cortó ante el ahora evidente tono enojado de Sasuke. No entendía qué le ocurría a ese teme. ¡Le estaba diciendo la verdad! ¿Por qué se enfadaba? Intentó girar la cabeza para verle, pero se le complicaba un poco por el agarre en sus muñecas así que desistió, apoyando la mejilla en el colchón al tiempo que suspiraba.

Uchiha esperó paciente que ese usuratonkachi dijera lo que quería saber. Le carcomía las entrañas el hecho de saber que alguien más había dejado su huella en Naruto, y le molestaba el hecho de que ese tonto no se lo quisiera decir. Tal vez quería guardar el secreto porque era alguien conocido.

¿Tal vez Sai? No, no lo veía factible. Dudaba que ese idiota que tenía una sonrisa hipócrita pintada en la cara las veinticuatro horas supiera siquiera dar un beso.

Entonces… ¿Kiba? ¿Neji? ¿Lee? ¡No! Cada opción era peor que la anterior y le revolvía el estómago de forma desagradable.

A lo mejor no era de Konoha. Alguien cercano a Naruto y que no fuera de Konoha podría ser…

¡Gaara!

Eso sí que no. Tampoco le gustaba esa opción. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué ese tonto tenía que ser tan sociable? Por más que pensara en la relación que llevaba Naruto con otros chicos, no veía que tratara a alguno de forma especial. Con todos bromeaba, a todos les dedicaba esas sonrisas radiantes y llenas de energía, todos le importaban…

¡Estúpido Naruto!

―…Sasuke.

El llamado tranquilo de Uzumaki le volvió a la realidad, disipando casi por completo el fuego en su interior.

―¿Estás celoso´ttebayo?

No esperaba recibir ninguna respuesta, pero no pudo evitar preguntarlo. Él no era un experto en el tema, pero no veía muy normal que después de tener sexo con alguien, esa persona te exija que le digas con quién fue tu primera vez de esa forma tan autoritaria. ¿Por qué indagar de esa forma en algo que ya pertenecía al pasado?

Sólo se le ocurría que tal vez Sasuke estuviera celoso, o a lo mejor era que él deseaba que estuviera celoso ya que eso sería una clara prueba de que era importante para el pelinegro.

Pero a pesar de haberle dicho la verdad, ese bastardo no le creía.

―Mi primera vez fue con un teme orgulloso llamado Uchiha Sasuke. Si no me quieres creer, es tu problema dattebayo.

Finalmente, Sasuke liberó las muñecas de su compañero y apoyó las manos en el colchón, quedando a cuatro patas sobre el rubio que en ese momento se daba la vuelta para encararle, medio enrollado entre las sábanas.

Uzumaki desvió brevemente la mirada, como si estuviera buscando algo.

―Desde niño he viajado mucho con ero sennin´ttebayo, y era el mayor pervertido que nunca he conocido. No por nada le puse ese apodo ―intentó esbozar una sonrisa, pero sólo logró formar una mueca nostálgica. ―Podría decirse que entre sus visitas a lugares no aptos para menores, sus novelas pervertidas… ―hizo una breve pausa, balbuceando cosas in entendibles. ―¡El caso es que sentí curiosidad, y un día le pregunté a ero sennin! ―exclamó azorado. ―Sabes que siempre me había gustado Sakura–chan, y de repente pensé que no quería quedar como un tonto frente a ella cuando me correspondiera. Pero Sakura–chan hace tiempo que dejó de gustarme ―se atrevió a encarar los ojos negros que le observaban impasibles. ―Y al hacerlo con un hombre, bueno´ttebayo… básicamente se hace lo mismo, ¿no? Además, tenía la ventaja de que al ser ambos hombres, podía saber dónde te gustaría que te tocara.

Sasuke permaneció un par de segundos en silencio por si el rubio quería agregar algo más, pero no fue así.

―Tal y como era de esperarse de un usuratonkachi como tú, aprendiste más sobre sexo que ninjutsu.

Ese comentario logró disipar la expresión nostálgica que invadía el rostro de Naruto, apareciendo en su lugar un notable sonrojo. Al ver que las comisuras de los labios de Uchiha se alzaban ligeramente en una sonrisita burlona, levantó ambos brazos y se cubrió el rostro.

―¡Cállate dattebayo!

―¿Así que fui el primero?

Naruto no quiso contestar ni destaparse el rostro para ver esa sonrisita burlona y complacida en el blanco rostro.

―De todas formas ya lo sabía, dobe. Sólo quería escucharte decirlo.

―¡Teme…! ―masculló con los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido tras el escondite que eran sus brazos.

El pelinegro alzó las sábanas y se metió en la cama, recostándose de perfil para poder tener al rubio de frente.

Uzumaki se apartó los brazos de la cara, curioso al sentir movimiento en el colchón y las sábanas. De pronto sintió cómo una blanca mano se cerraba en torno a su brazo y tiraba de él, instándole a quedar también de perfil, encarando al dueño de aquella mano.

Tal parecía que nunca iba a poder abandonar aquella cama, y menos después de que la mano que antes le sujetaba el brazo ahora se posara sobre su cintura. Aunque realmente no ponía mucho empeño en levantarse, le gustaba estar con Sasuke.

―Nunca había imaginado que mi primera vez sería doble´ttebayo ―comentó con una leve sonrisa. ―Te confieso que hacerlo fue muy diferente de lo que imaginaba que sería contigo.

Las últimas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para el de ojos negros. Naruto acababa de decir tan tranquilo que se había imaginado teniendo sexo con él. Se preguntó desde cuándo por la mente de Uzumaki pasaban ese tipo de pensamientos.

―¿Diferente para bien? ¿O para mal?

―Sólo diferente ―atinó a decir. ―Es que en el pasillo fue todo tan rápido y desesperado… era como si no fuera yo. Sólo quería que me tocaras´ttebayo, y mi cabeza estaba como… nublada. No sé.

Los ojos negros se entrecerraron levemente, como si así pudiese leer la mente de Naruto y saber si sospechaba algo sobre la infusión.

―¿…y la segunda vez? ¿Cómo te sentiste?

El rubio se sonrojó levemente, reprochándole con la mirada que preguntara ese tipo de cosas tan tranquilo. Seguro que de nuevo quería que le subiera el ego.

―Es obvio que bien dattebayo, ¿no? ―fue su escueta respuesta en un tono sereno.

―¿…no sentías tu cabeza nublada?

―No, por eso creo que la segunda vez fue la mejor´ttebayo ―confesó con una risita.

El pelinegro suavizó su expresión hasta convertirla en una afable. Él también pensaba que la segunda vez había sido mejor, sin duda alguna.

Se arrimó más al cuerpo a su lado. La mano en la cintura cambió de lugar, se posicionó tras la rodilla del rubio y tiró suavemente, obligándole a que le rodeara la cintura con la pierna. Y antes de que Naruto pudiera protestar por su acción, o cualquier otra cosa, cazó sus labios con los propios.

Al contrario de lo que Uzumaki pensó, el beso no era uno fiero, sino todo lo opuesto. Posó una mano en la blanca espalda e intentó invadir la cavidad de Sasuke, pero éste le negaba la entrada y sus lenguas terminaron encontrándose fuera de sus bocas, peleando por dominar a la contraria, enredándose con ella, rozándola y hasta empujándola.

El rubio alejó de forma apenas perceptible la cabeza para poder retirarse con la lengua un camino de saliva que le hacía cosquillas en la comisura de los labios. Y un segundo después nuevamente tenía los labios de Sasuke contra los suyos, besándole con una impaciencia que no era propia de él. Le tomó un par de segundos adaptarse al ritmo, tiempo suficiente que el pelinegro aprovechó para tomar el control e invadir su boca, recorriéndola por completo de una forma arrolladora.

Uchiha se alejó antes de lo deseado de los labios contrarios, relamiéndose ligeramente los propios con la punta de la lengua en un movimiento suave y lento que captó la atención de los ojos azules.

―Concuerdo contigo.

Naruto frunció levemente el ceño al no entender qué había querido decir Sasuke, pero después comprendió que se refería a que la segunda vez también fue la mejor para él. Le dedicó una sonrisa, pero ésta se desvaneció al percibir la insistencia de su amigo por mantener sus cuerpos lo más unidos posible, y la obstinación de aquella mano en sujetarle la pierna para que siguiera rodeando la cintura de su dueño. Ciertamente la posición era algo incómoda, además de estar enredado entre las sábanas, estaba completamente pegado a otro cuerpo, y apenas tenía libertad de movimiento. Sasuke le dedicaba una mirada tan intensa que parecía querer devorarle con ella, y eso le hizo estremecer, aunque obviamente no de miedo.

Sintiéndose completamente hipnotizado por los ojos negros, cortó la escasa distancia que los separaba y tomó entre sus labios el labio inferior del pelinegro, tironeando de el suavemente, rozándolo con los dientes o lamiéndolo.

Uchiha no tardó en responder a aquella especie de juego, y de vez en cuando correspondía con el mismo trato en el labio superior del rubio. Sus narices se toparon un par de veces, sacándole una leve risita divertida a Naruto y dificultándole a él la tarea de juguetear con el labio superior de éste, ya que cada vez que reía, se tensaban para formar aquella mueca.

―Cállate, dobe ―farfulló contra los labios contrarios.

Se decidió a dejar de sujetar la pierna de Uzumaki y deslizó la palma de la mano en sentido ascendente por todo el muslo, manoseando los glúteos en el proceso y deteniéndose finalmente en la parte baja de la espalda. Presionando firmemente aquella zona con la mano, inició un leve vaivén de cadera, restregando su hombría en la contraria.

Naruto respondió con un breve y apagado jadeo, sintiendo todo el vello de su nuca erizarse. Deseó hacer desaparecer la estorbosa sábana y por supuesto la ropa de Sasuke para así poder sentir su piel. Y apenas pensó aquello cuando una de sus manos se disponía a cumplir su deseo, dirigiéndose al pantalón de Uchiha. Pero no llegó ni a tocarlo cuando de repente Sasuke le separó de él con un movimiento firme que le descolocó. El pelinegro tenía una expresión grave, con el ceño un poco fruncido y los ojos negros entrecerrados, esquivándole la mirada.

―¿Sasuke?

―Ve a bañarte ―instruyó serio, casi en voz baja.

―¿Eh? ―atinó a decir, no comprendiendo aquella orden cuando hace un momento precisamente por culpa de Sasuke no se había bañado.

―¿No entiendes? ―cuestionó en el mismo tono de voz, esta vez encarando los confundidos ojos azules. ―Si no te levantas en tres segundos, te juro que no saldrás de la cama en lo que queda de día.

A Naruto le llevó un segundo comprender aquella amenaza, y un segundo más tarde estaba de pie junto a la cama, desnudo y sonrojado, sorprendiéndose por haberse escabullido del agarre de Sasuke y de las sábanas con esa rapidez y maestría; incluso le había sobrado un segundo. Su cuerpo había reaccionado en cuanto sintió los ojos negros posados en los suyos, observándole con ese brillo depredador que el día anterior había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar dos veces. Sin duda la advertencia de Uchiha iba totalmente en serio.

Y además, él tenía unas necesidades básicas que cumplir: primero comer o sino caería desfallecido en cualquier momento, después un merecido aseo, y luego si ambos tenían ganas no diría que no al cuerpo de Sasuke.

No podría soportar un día completo en la cama cuando apenas el día empezaba. ¡Definitivamente no!

―Pervertido´ttebayo ―murmuró, aunque fue audible para su compañero.

―He tenido un buen maestro ―respondió tranquilo, pero con un perceptible toque socarrón.

―¡No soy un pervertido! ―protestó, notando que Sasuke se refería a él.

El pelinegro se acomodó boca arriba en la cama y se llevó ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada del rubio.

―Eres un usuratonkachi pervertido.

―¡Yo no…! ―alzó una mano y con énfasis señaló al chico en la cama. ―¡Pues ayer no noté que te quejaras!

Sasuke arqueó una ceja y tan sólo se dedicó a observarle, sin decir nada.

―¡Aja´ttebayo! ¡No dices nada porque sabes que tengo razón! Además, ¿quién fue quien me "asaltó" mientras dormía?

El pelinegro frunció levemente el ceño y de forma disimulada apartó la mirada, sintiendo un ligero calor crecer en las mejillas.

Naruto casi aplaude emocionado al notar que había dejado a su amigo sin palabras.

―Uzumaki Naruto: uno´ttebayo. Uchiha Sasuke: cero –comentó con una risita divertida y burlona.

Medio segundo después los ojos negros estaban fulminando a los azules, y el otro le correspondió del mismo modo. Permanecieron en silencio sin dejar de dedicarse aquella mirada que daba la sensación de que salían rayos de sus ojos y chispeaban al entrar en contacto con los contrarios.

Como si estuviesen sincronizados, Sasuke apartó el rostro al mismo tiempo que Naruto se giraba y la daba la espalda. Y de nuevo, de forma simultánea, la falsa expresión enojada desapareció de ambos rostros, quedando sustituida por una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Uchiha, y una amplia sonrisa en los labios del rubio.

Aquello les recordó fugazmente a los tiempos en los que eran unos niños, cuando estaban en la academia ninja.

Cuando Sasuke volvió la mirada a Uzumaki, éste ya no estaba en la habitación, pero esa leve sonrisa permaneció en sus labios un momento más, delatando su buen estado de ánimo.

.:**LOS BENEFICIOS DEL SEXO **SasukexNaruto** LOS BENEFICIOS DEL SEXO**:.

Sakura despertó ese día con una imborrable sonrisa en los labios y llena de energía. Se sentía extremadamente nerviosa, emocionada y contenta. Todo a la misma vez y hecho una maraña en su estómago.

Dedicó más tiempo del acostumbrado a su aseo personal, esmerándose hasta en el más pequeño detalle que usualmente no se detenía a estudiar.

Se perfumó con una fragancia suave en puntos estratégicos como detrás de las orejas, las clavículas, las muñecas y detrás de las rodillas. Justamente aquellos puntos donde latía el pulso y la temperatura corporal era más alta, consiguiendo así que el aroma durara más.

Puso especial esmero en su cabello, no lo tenía largo como según decían a Sasuke-kun le gustaba, pero no por eso iba a dejarlo de cualquier forma. Sasuke–kun se daría cuenta de que una chica con el pelo corto también podía ser atractiva y bonita. Estrenó un conjunto de ropa interior de color blanco con una pequeña flor de sakura dibujada en el lado derecho del sostén.

Pasó por su cabeza el arreglarse un poco más luciendo un tipo de ropa diferente, pero de inmediato pensó que tal vez sería demasiado llamativa, así que finalmente optó por vestir como normalmente lo hacía, con ropa cómoda, y también se dejó el protector.

Se dio un vistazo general en un espejo y asintió con la cabeza, aprobando la imagen que era su reflejo. Se acercó a su mesita de noche y cogió la pequeña bolsa donde guardaba las infusiones. Se sintió sudar y su corazón palpitó totalmente desbocado al imaginar que en unas horas estaría enredada entre las sábanas de la cama de Sasuke–kun, felizmente desvirgada y acomodada en el pecho del chico de sus sueños mientras era mimada con suaves caricias en la cabeza y la espalda.

Un involuntario suspiro lleno de anhelo brotó de sus labios, queriendo quedarse sumergida en aquella ilusión un momento más. ¿Pero por qué estar soñando despierta cuando podía hacerlo realidad?

Sacudió la cabeza y salió de casa, avisándole a su madre que tal vez no regresaría para la hora de comer y que no la esperara.

Abrazó la bolsa contra su pecho mientras caminaba con cierta prisa, ansiosa por llegar al barrio Uchiha. Se preguntó qué tipo de amante sería Sasuke. Tal vez sería un hombre fogoso que la trataría con pasión desmedida y la haría tocar el cielo con las manos. O quizá sería un amante que la trataría con la mayor de las delicadezas, tomándose su tiempo para regalarle caricias, besos y susurrarle al oído palabras afectuosas, logrando tal vez incluso arrancarle un "Te quiero" en medio del éxtasis con una voz enronquecida por el placer y que ella correspondería con las mismas dos palabras.

Se vio obligada a detenerse al sentir sus piernas temblar, sintiéndose por momentos más ansiosa. Y cuando divisó a lo lejos la entrada del barrio Uchiha, empezó a correr para llegar lo antes posible. No importaba qué tipo de amante era Sasuke–kun, fuera cual fuera estaba bien.

Se obligó a tranquilizar su agitada respiración cuando se detuvo frente a la casa del pelinegro. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, medio peinándolo con los dedos por si se había despeinado con la breve carrera. Se aclaró la garganta y finalmente tocó la puerta. Medio segundo después se arrepintió y sintió que su mundo se había venido abajo al recapacitar en que no había llevado protección para Sasuke–kun. ¡No iba a tener relaciones sin protección! Era muy joven para quedar embarazada. Tal vez en unos años más…

No. No había que alarmarse, a lo mejor Sasuke tenía y se estaba preocupando por nada.

¿¡Pero y si no tenía! Después de todo nunca había visto a Uchiha con otra mujer con intenciones amorosas.

Tal vez la mejor opción era salir corriendo y regresar por la tarde con lo que se le había olvidado. Sí, eso haría.

Apenas avanzó un paso cuando la puerta se deslizó y se abrió.

―Sakura.

Aquella voz firme y varonil la estremeció, y un tonto rubor se formó en sus mejillas. Giró para verle con una sonrisa en los labios.

―Sasuke–kun ―lo nombró a modo de saludo.

Se había quedado sin palabras, recorriendo con la mirada al chico frente a ella. Casi exhala un suspiro al ver a Sasuke alzar un brazo a la altura de su cabeza y apoyarlo en el marco de la puerta sin dejar de mirarla con sus penetrantes ojos negros. Y ahora que se fijaba mejor, Sasuke–kun se veía especialmente atractivo ese día. No había rastros de ojeras, sus ojos parecían incluso tener un leve brillo hipnotizante y su expresión era la que mostraba usualmente, aquella relajada y atrayente. Hasta las puntas de la parte de atrás de su cabello otra vez miraban hacia arriba. No lo entendía, pero era como si alrededor de Sasuke–kun hubiese un aura especial, incluso juraría ver pequeñas estrellitas centelleando alrededor de él, haciéndolo ver ante sus ojos como una deidad inalcanzable.

―¿…Sakura?

Aquello la hizo reaccionar y esbozó una ligera sonrisa nerviosa y avergonzada.

―Te ves muy bien hoy, Sasuke–kun.

El pelinegro no contestó en un primer momento, pero no pasó desapercibido que era la segunda persona que le decía esa mañana que tenía mejor aspecto. Primero Naruto y ahora ella. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros en un movimiento apenas perceptible.

―Me siento mejor.

―Oh… ¿en serio? ―su sonrisa titubeó un momento. ―Bueno, en realidad yo… me había tomado la libertad de comprarte unas infusiones que te ayudarían con tu estrés, Sasuke–kun.

Los ojos negros se entrecerraron levemente y estudiaron a la chica frente a él. Sakura vestía como siempre, pero a la vez la veía algo diferente, y a su nariz llegaba de forma sutil un suave aroma a perfume. Su mirada recayó en la bolsa que sujetaba contra su pecho. Una bolsa idéntica a la que Naruto tenía ayer.

Dejó escapar un breve suspiro, sin saber bien cómo abordar ese tema de conversación. Alzó la mano libre y se echó un poco el flequillo hacia atrás, pero éste volvió al instante a su posición inicial. Escuchó un notorio suspiro enamorado brotar de los labios de la chica que le llamó la atención. Carraspeó levemente para obtener la atención de la kunoichi, cosa que logró.

―Sakura… no es necesario ―atinó a decir, con voz tranquila.

―Aunque te sientas mejor, deberías beberlas ―aconsejó. ―Eliminarán tu estrés completamente.

―No es necesario ―reiteró. ―Ya las he bebido.

―¿Eh?

―Ayer chocaste con Naruto. Tú te llevaste su bolsa, y él la tuya ―explicó lo más breve posible.

―¿Qué? ―totalmente incrédula observó el interior de la bolsa, notando que el contenido no era lo que ella había comprado el día anterior. Algo alarmada cerró la bolsa. ¡Sasuke–kun tenía razón! ―¿Cómo sabías qué…?

A la velocidad de la luz Sakura empezó a atar cabos en su cabeza. Ella chocó con Naruto, las bolsas se cayeron; cada uno tomó la bolsa del otro. Naruto había dicho ayer que iría a ver a Sasuke para ayudarle a eliminar su estrés, porque como era su mejor amigo no podía dejar que el estrés lo consumiera. Sasuke le acababa de decir que se había bebido aquellas infusiones.

¿¡Sasuke–kun habría bebido aquellas infusiones con Naruto presente!

Se quedó petrificada en su lugar y sintió por unos segundos falta de aire al ver un llamativo chupetón en la parte baja del lado derecho del cuello de Sasuke. Sin saber qué hacer y totalmente estupefacta, bajó la mirada, encontrando dos pares de sandalias en el rellano de la entrada. Uno era de Sasuke–kun, sin duda, y estaban perfectamente colocados. El otro par estaba mal colocado, con una sandalia alejada de la otra.

―Naruto… ¿Naruto está aquí?

―Así es.

―Él… La infusión… ―balbuceó.

―El dobe y yo nos las bebimos todas.

Sakura casi deja caer la bolsa al suelo con semejante noticia. ¡Entonces sin duda alguna ese chupetón se lo había hecho Naruto! Se sintió sudar frío, queriendo decir mil cosas a la vez pero sin saber por dónde empezar. ¿¡Sus amigos habían tenido relaciones!

¡No! ¡No podía ser!

¡Sasuke–kun y Naruto seguramente se sentirían miserables en ese momento por haber tenido relaciones con su mejor amigo! ¡Con su mejor amigo hombre!

―¡Sasuke–kun, yo… lo siento mucho! ―exclamó, inclinándose levemente para enfatizar su disculpa. ―Por mi culpa…

―¿Las infusiones contenían sustancias excitantes? ―preguntó directamente, interrumpiéndola.

La chica casi siente deseos de llorar por la frustración. Por su culpa Sasuke–kun había sucumbido ante el afrodisíaco. Y no sólo él, al parecer Naruto también. ¡Seguramente les había causado un trauma a sus amigos!

Nada más ver la expresión de Sakura, Sasuke tuvo su respuesta afirmativa. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un breve suspiro una vez más, sintiéndose internamente decepcionado de su amiga.

―N–no todas las infusiones. Pero la mayoría… ―habló con voz entrecortada. ―Yo sólo… ¡Sasuke–kun, yo sólo quería que tú me vieras como muj…!

―¡Sakura–chan!

La alegre exclamación de Naruto les tomó por sorpresa. Ella estudió al rubio con la mirada, percibiendo al instante que prácticamente brillaba de felicidad y que vestía ropa de Sasuke. Además no llevaba el protector. Le llamó la atención el hecho de que Naruto se viera tan contento. Bueno, eso era normal en su rubio amigo, pero ahora se veía algo diferente.

Sasuke y Naruto no se veían muy traumatizados que digamos. ¿No deberían de estar como mínimo serios o preocupados?

Y lo que ella veía era todo lo contrario.

El rubio irradiando felicidad por cada poro de su piel, y Sasuke con aquella aura indescriptible. Es más, ambos parecían contentos, cada uno a su manera por supuesto.

Tal vez se estaba preocupando de más y a lo mejor entre Sasuke y Naruto no había pasado nada más que aquel chupetón. Sí, eso era. No podía ser de otra manera. ¿Cómo iban Sasuke–kun y Naruto a…? No, imposible. Ni con todo el afrodisíaco del mundo.

Naruto saltó las dos escaleras que daban al pasillo de la casa y quedó en el rellano donde descansaban las sandalias.

―Sakura–chan´ttebayo, mira bien al teme ―señaló al mencionado a su lado con el dedo pulgar, sin borrar su sonrisa. ―¿No lo ves diferente?

―Am… lo cierto es que sí.

―¡Claro! ¡Su estrés se ha evaporado y ahora es el Sasuke de siempre! ―con toda la confianza del mundo alzó un brazo y rodeó a Uchiha por los hombros en un abrazo. ―¡Eres genial, Sakura–chan! Todo fue gracias a las infusiones que compraste dattebayo. Ayer, cuando chocaste conmigo, sin querer cambié las bolsas, y no me pude resistir a darle las infusiones a Sasuke para quitarle su cara de amargado.

La chica no supo si decir algo, o tan sólo esbozar una sonrisa. No quería decir algo inapropiado.

El pelinegro tomó a Naruto del brazo, instándole a que le soltara del abrazo.

―¿A quién llamas amargado, idiota?

Uzumaki notó que Sasuke no había podido fingir adecuadamente un tono de voz enfadado como usualmente hacía. Posó ambos dedos índices en las blancas mejillas de su amigo y empujó levemente, queriendo que tensara los labios en un intento de sonrisa.

―Mírate, Sasuke teme, estás tan feliz que ni siquiera puedes fingir que estás enojado conmigo. ¡Vamos, sonríe!

Sasuke apartó aquellas manos con un contundente manotazo, intentando en vano reprimir un ligero calorcito en las mejillas al ver que hasta para el tonto de Naruto era evidente que estaba feliz.

―¡No me toques con esas confianzas!

Naruto frunció los labios y el ceño en un mohín infantil de disgusto. Abrió la boca dispuesto a iniciar una de las discusiones tan comunes y carentes de sentido que solía tener con Sasuke, pero la voz de Sakura le interrumpió.

―Naruto. Siento mucho lo de la infusión ―se disculpó, inclinándose levemente una vez más.

―¿Ah? ―arqueó una de sus rubias cejas. ―¿Qué estás diciendo, Sakura–chan?

―¿No es obvio, dobe? ―interrumpió Sasuke con tono evidente y serio. ―Se está disculpando por haber chocado ayer contigo y quedarse con tu infusión.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida por eso, pero algo le decía que lo mejor era seguirle la corriente a Uchiha y no llevarle la contraria. Le extendió la bolsa en sus manos al rubio, el cual la tomó con una expresión totalmente confundida.

―Sí, así es, Naruto ―asintió ella.

―Oh… Pero no hacía falta que te disculparas, Sakura–chan. Después de todo fui yo quien recogió las bolsas del suelo y las repartí sin estar seguro de cuál era la mía´ttebayo ―con la mano libre se rascó la cabeza, reconociendo su torpeza del día anterior.

Ella tan sólo le correspondió con una sonrisa desganada. Había algo en el ambiente. Algo entre Sasuke y Naruto que se negaba a querer apreciar detenidamente. Y también estaba el hecho de que su rubio amigo vistiera ropa de Sasuke–kun, pero también prefería ignorar eso. Era mejor huir.

―Bueno, yo ya me voy.

―¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? ―contestó Uzumaki. ―Mejor pasa ―la invitó con total confianza. ―El teme ingrato seguro que ni te ha invitado a entrar.

―Cállate ―respondió el pelinegro.

―N–no. Está bien, Naruto.

El rubio de repente dejó escapar una exclamación que sobresaltó a los otros dos.

―¡Acabo de recordar que dejé agua para el té calentándose en el fuego! ¡Ahora vuelvo´ttebayo! ―gritó mientras se iba corriendo por el pasillo.

Sasuke se dedicó a observar a la chica en cuanto Naruto se fue. Se cruzó de brazos y apoyó un hombro en la pared más cercana.

―Naruto no sospecha nada, Sakura. Y creo que es mejor que siga así.

―¿Por qué? Naruto también debería saberlo.

―…pienso que es mejor que siga viéndote como alguien genial.

Obviamente aquello no era cierto. Si no quería que Naruto lo supiera, era para que no se enterara de que la primera vez de ambos fue obra exclusiva de un afrodisíaco. Sabía que anteriormente había decidido que si sus sospechas se confirmaban, se lo diría a Naruto, pero ahora había cambiado de opinión. No se imaginaba la cara que pondría el rubio al saberlo, y seguramente le crearía una sensación amarga y le haría pensar que todo lo del día anterior sólo había sido un desfogue. Incluso tal vez… Naruto se alejaría de él después.

Por eso todo quedaría en un secreto entre Sakura y él.

Sakura sólo asintió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Por culpa de su desesperación por pertenecerle a Sasuke–kun, había terminado involucrando también a Naruto. Lo bueno es que parecía no haberles creado un trauma, ni nada parecido. De hecho, insistía en que se veían felices. Agradeció inmensamente el hecho de que Sasuke no le reprochara nada. Por un momento esperó hasta un insulto.

―Sakura...

La mencionada se detuvo en seco al escuchar el tono de voz serio en que el pelinegro la llamó. Tal vez ahora sí la iba a insultar, o peor, tal vez hasta la golpearía. Porque sabía que se lo merecía.

―Gracias.

Haruno abrió un poco más los ojos, totalmente sorprendida. Y al instante se transportó a aquella noche en la que Sasuke decidió abandonar la aldea y lo último que le dijo fue aquel "Gracias" antes de golpearla en la nuca y dejarla inconsciente. Pero en esta ocasión no hubo ningún golpe después del agradecimiento. Consternada volteó, encontrando a Uchiha todavía en la misma posición, recargando el hombro en la pared y de brazos cruzados, dedicándole una mirada afable.

¿Pero por qué le agradecía Sasuke–kun? ¿Por haberle dicho la verdad sobre las infusiones? No, eso era ridículo porque Sasuke se había dado cuenta de eso él solo. Más bien era como si le estuviese agradeciendo el haber comprado aquellas infusiones con sustancias excitantes; pero no lo entendía porque al parecer por culpa de eso había ocurrido algo entre Naruto y él.

Algo que hoy los tenía realmente felices a los dos.

Algo que había hecho que el orgulloso Uchiha Sasuke le diera las gracias.

En ese momento comprendió perfectamente porqué Sasuke le daba las gracias, y una vocecita en su cabeza le susurró que ni siquiera con el afrodisíaco hubiese podido lograr que él la tuviera en cuenta como algo más que una amiga.

Sin decir nada, volvió a darse la vuelta y caminó de regreso a casa.

Sasuke miró a su espalda al escuchar los pasos de Naruto acercándose corriendo.

―¡Sakura–chan´ttebayo, he preparado té para ti también…! ¿Sakura–chan? ―la buscó con la mirada.

―Se ha ido ―respondió cerrando la puerta.

―¿Ah? No se ha despedido de mí…

―¿Has comido algo? ―cuestionó con intención de cambiar de tema antes de que Uzumaki agregara algo más.

―No. ¡No tienes ramen! ¿¡Cómo puedes no tener ramen!

―No comprándolo ―fue su escueta respuesta, subiendo los dos escalones de madera que le separaban del rubio.

―Yo quería ramen dattebayo ―murmuró repentinamente decaído.

Uchiha cerró los ojos un momento y después se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada, empezando a ponerse el calzado en silencio.

―¿Adónde vas, Sasuke? ―preguntó curioso.

―Vamos a Ichiraku ―fue todo lo que dijo.

En un segundo, Naruto estaba con las sandalias puestas y con una sonrisa entusiasta en los labios, olvidando por completo los vasos llenos de té y la bolsa con las infusiones que había dejado en la cocina.

Aprovechando que estaba cabizbajo y que Naruto no podía verle el rostro en ese momento, Sasuke se permitió esbozar una muy ligera sonrisa.

―Oi, Sasuke ―no recibió respuesta, pero aun así continuó hablando. ―He notado algo extraña a Sakura–chan.

Uchiha se detuvo cuando estaba por colocarse la última sandalia y alzó la cabeza para observar al rubio. Naruto estaba con las manos detrás de la cabeza, en una pose totalmente despreocupada, pero su rostro de ceño ligeramente fruncido y ojos cerrados indicaba todo lo contrario.

―¿Extraña? ―reiteró con voz tranquila.

―Sí´ttebayo. Se disculpó por haber chocado ayer conmigo. Pero lo que me pareció realmente extraño fue que a pesar de que por mi culpa nos llevamos las infusiones equivocadas, no me golpeó gritándome "¡Naruto, idiota!" o algo parecido.

Sasuke fingió perder total interés en la conversación y terminó de ponerse la última sandalia en silencio.

―Además, juraría que estaba deprimida´ttebayo.

―Tsk… ―frunció ligeramente el ceño. ―Que buen momento para ser tan observador, dobe ―masculló para sí mismo, sarcástico.

―¿Has dicho algo?

―Estoy listo ―habló poniéndose de pie. ―Vamos de una vez.

Naruto salió antes que el pelinegro y volteó a verle, apenas parpadeando, mientras éste cerraba la puerta. De repente se preguntaba si debería decirle a Sasuke sobre sus sentimientos. Y aunque él era bastante conversador, hablar sobre sus sentimientos le parecía algo bochornoso.

Además, ¿cómo sería la forma correcta de decirlo?

Tal vez… "Sasuke, me gustas desde hace tiempo" No. A lo mejor un simple "Te quiero" sería mejor. Breve y conciso. Los dos eran hombres, así que no tenía porqué crear un ambiente romántico ni nada por el estilo. Y además, Sasuke no era nada romántico, y él menos todavía. Pero estaba perfecto así.

Fuera como fuera, debía decir algo antes de que ambos se convirtieran en simples amigos con derecho a roce. O peor aun, que lo ocurrido el día anterior quedara en el pasado y ambos actuaran como si nada.

Un suave roce de los labios de Sasuke contra los suyos le hizo reaccionar.

―Dobe, despierta.

―¿A–ah?

―Te habías quedado mirando a la nada.

―¡Ah! Mn… estaba pensando que…

―Hoy estás pensando demasiado ―comentó levemente molesto, pasando por su cabeza que nuevamente Naruto iba a comentar algo sobre lo extraña que estaba Sakura, o que lo del día anterior ocurrió muy rápido. Esbozó una apenas perceptible sonrisita burlona. ―Parece que el sexo te activó un par de neuronas.

Las mejillas de Naruto se enrojecieron levemente al escuchar eso último.

―¡Tú, bastardo! ¡Yo siempre pienso´ttebayo!

―Aja. Bien, sorpréndeme. ¿Qué pensabas?

Uzumaki abrió la boca dispuesto a soltar de sopetón ese "Te quiero", pero ni un sonido escapó de sus labios. Avergonzado apartó la mirada y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, empezando a caminar.

―Sólo pensaba que como tú invitas, comeré hasta reventar y tendrás que llevarme en brazos hasta mi casa´ttebayo.

Uchiha suspiró al tiempo que caminaba para alcanzar al otro y estar a su lado.

―¿Por qué no me sorprende? Tú y tu ramen. Y yo que por una vez esperaba que dijeras algo realmente inteligente.

―¡Jum! ―bufó de forma sonora, apartando el rostro a un lado.

Sasuke alzó una mano, rascándose ligeramente la cabeza con repentina expresión pensativa. Observó de forma fugaz al rubio caminando a su lado. Tal vez después de lo ocurrido ayer debería decirle algo a Naruto. Como por ejemplo "Lo de ayer no fue sólo sexo", o quizá sería más apropiado dejarle las cosas claras y decirle un directo "Eres mío". Sólo para prevenir, por si acaso ese dobe había pensado en mantener una relación con otra persona.

―Más tarde deberías volver a mi casa ―sonó más como una orden que como una sugerencia.

―¿Por qué?

―Para recoger tu ropa y tu protector. Todavía se están secando.

―Ah, cierto dattebayo ―sonrió, recapacitando en que vestía ropa de Sasuke, aunque no tenía el símbolo del clan por ningún lado. ―Um… Sasuke.

―Dime.

―Esta tarde iré a tu casa… y te diré una cosa.

―Bien. Yo también quiero decirte algo.

Ambos se dedicaron una breve mirada, curiosos y pensando que a lo mejor el otro quería decirle que era correspondido. Llevaron la mirada al frente a la misma vez, meditando que tal vez esa noche habría una tercera ronda de sexo y podrían amanecer durmiendo juntos a la mañana siguiente.

Naruto cerró los ojos y sonrió ampliamente, mientras que Sasuke formó una expresión tranquila, casi dibujando una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

Sí, ese era un buen plan para esa noche.

**FIN.**

¡Hola a todos! ^^ ¡Woah, mi primer fanfic finalizado del fandom de Naruto! ¡Estoy contenta! xD ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas!

¡No pude actualizar en el día de **"**SasukexNaruto**"**! T.T

Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado el fanfic. En un principio había lime en este capítulo, pero tanta escena erótica seguida me pareció muy cargante. Esta historia más bien fue un reto que me propuse a mí misma hace tiempo. No es mi estilo escribir mucho lemon, así que quise crear algo opuesto a lo que hago normalmente, y también me puse por meta escribir un fic que no finalizara con el tedioso "Te quiero", "Te amo", "Me gustas" o cualquier cosa así.

Espero que el fanfic haya sido de vuestro agrado. Aunque más bien parecía un lemonfic en vez de un fanfic ―w―U

Bien, chicas (no sé si habrá algún chico). ¡**Recordad**!:

"El lemon es el complemento de la trama, **no** la trama del complemento**"**

No comentéis y mostréis interés solamente en aquellos fics con lemon, juro que hay muchísimos fics sin lemon que son maravillosos y dejan un buen sabor de boca ^^

¡Se agradecerán reviews! ¡Y espero que sintáis deseos de continuar leyéndome en otros fanfics! ^^


End file.
